


No Fanfiction {Discontinued}

by ChaoticNarcoleptic



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, F/M, I mean let's be honest they all need to go to family therapy, Kanato needs therapy, Laito is a perv, On Hiatus, Quarantine Sucks, Violence I guess, it will probably get darker later on as a result of my writing but oh well, karl likes breeding, more tags are added as i go on, my brain just died, the sakamakis are hoes, under edit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNarcoleptic/pseuds/ChaoticNarcoleptic
Summary: I loved Diabolik Lovers. The key word here was loved. It's an embarrassing inkblot in the history of my life that I would have not liked to share. Unfortunately for me, my family moved houses in the summer and surprise- we get six familiar exchange students. How this happened, I don't really know. Why I also have a goddamn fanfiction written about me, I also don't know. Am I entirely done with this? Absolutely. Would I like to move away across the planet to get away from these sadistic bloodsucking freaks? That's my new goal in life. Did I somehow get sucked into being a main character and having to save the world despite having no badass magical powers (or any marketable skill really)? Hahaha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Reading the First Chapter

I looked around the large room. It had a balcony, canopied bed, and a broad mirror in front of it. The closet space was just as big as the room it was in, and the ceiling was so high up it seemed almost impossible to touch. Maybe I could paint it. Strange… I was never really into painting before, but I felt I needed to.

This room was just like all the other fifteen rooms on this floor. Let me repeat, on this floor. This was the second story, and we’re not including the basement and attic. I never counted what was on the first floor, but then again, I didn’t care.

My family had received this mansion as inheritance from my great great (great) grandparents whom I never really knew. My parents said they were also not close to them, and were confused as to why they had received this mansion when they had other brothers and sisters who could have obtained it. In the end, they concluded that it was just luck, and I agreed to it. What other reason could there be?

Placing my clothes away in the cabinets and closet, my parents stepped in. I turned to them, turning my head from the luggage.

“Are you enjoying your new room?” Mom asked. I stared at her and then back at my things. Honestly, I hated it. Sure the space was nice, but was it really worth leaving all my friends for this dust collection? Couldn’t we have sold it?

“Yeah I like it,” I lied in a monotone. My parents glanced at each other, sensing the discomfort in my voice. They didn’t know what to say. They hadn’t wanted to sell the mansion. It was considered for a while, but they thought it would be nice to feel like we’re living like royalty. This wasn’t royalty, however. It was solitude, plain and simple.

The mansion was surrounded by a large garden, and beyond that was only a forest. The nearest town had to be miles away, and would take hours if I tried to bike there. I was completely alone with just my family and the internet.

“Well, just tell us if you have any trouble. We’ll call you when dinner is ready,” said Dad. They left without another word, knowing I needed space.

I sighed and left my half-packed bags on the floor. Dropping myself on the bed, I felt the softness of cushions and blankets surrounding me. I took my phone out and noticed that my parents had already installed the router for the WiFi. I shrugged to myself as I traveled through the web. I felt like reading something, but nothing good came to mind. Scrolling through the writing website I was fond of, a certain story caught my interest.

‘No Fanfiction’, the title stared up at me in bold black letters. Reading the summary, I winced at the fact that it was a Diabolik Lovers fanfiction. I used to like Diabolik Lovers- no, I was obsessed with it. I was completely in love with all the characters, Yui included. I was convinced that the fandom was perfect, and wanted to delve into the world. I read fanfiction, made OCs and fanart, basically fangirled over anything DL related. After a while, the rose colored glasses disappeared; I began to see the flaws in it, and damn, there were many. Yui was too submissive and would just close her eyes when some dude tried to take her blood. All the love interests were the same: sadistic horny bastards. But they had tragic pasts that made fangirls go ‘aw, he’s just misunderstood~’ when that really is not the case. Despite their obvious trauma, they still lash out their anger on Yui, who never seems to object to it. In the end, she falls in love with one of them and they have a happy life as if the guy never messed up in the first place.

Where I come from, that’s called Stockholm Syndrome.

Reading the summary, it seemed to fit my current situation, so in conclusion I decided to give it a try. As I made my way through the fanfiction, I noticed something strange. It seemed to parallel my world, with everything that just happened. Even my thoughts that I just had were written down there.

I stopped reading when I got to _‘ Then, Dad suddenly called me from downstairs.’_

Then, Dad suddenly called me from downstairs. “Dear, it’s time to eat dinner.” I blinked. What was happening in the story was also what I was experiencing. I paused. Maybe it was a coincidence?

Yeah, I heard that one before.

I turned off my phone and stuffed it in my pocket before making my way through a tangled mess of hallways and boxes. Somehow I managed to make it to the dining room, albeit after what had to be hours of endless searching. The rest of my family was there; my mom, dad and sister each sitting on a different side of the table. I took the space at the end, and almost immediately my sister began to shovel food onto her plate.

“So how are you guys enjoying your new home?” Mom asked again. My sister Velissa beamed at her question and started to state everything in the mansion that she just ‘love love looooved~’ Velissa was always optimistic about these things. It was a new city, new home, new beginning. She lived for exciting experiences. I, on the other hand, did not. I was reluctant to leave my old school with my friends I had known since childhood. We would still be in contact through texting and social media, but face to face was always better.

Seeing as I wasn’t comfortable with the subject, my Dad decided it was a good idea to change it. He put his fork down and clapped his hands together. “I forgot to tell you girls,” he was quite excited. “Apparently your grandparents were good friends with an owner of this huge company.”

“So exciting,” I muttered with forced enthusiasm. My father shot me a quick ‘watch your tongue young miss’ before he continued.

“Anyways, he gave me a huge job offer but there’s a catch.”

I perked up, a bit more interested. “What is it?”

“He said that he was quite busy and always travelling. He doesn’t trust his sons to be staying by themselves in Japan, so he agrees that if we let them live with us he’ll let me work with him.”

Japan? Something didn’t seem right.

“How many sons does this guy have?” I asked hesitantly.

“He said that he has had three wives, two of them having passed. There are six sons. I forgot to tell you, his name is Tougo Sakamaki, but he told me to call him Karl. He’s a famous businessman and politician in Japan.”

I froze. Six sons, three wives, and one Karl Heinz. You have got to be fucking kidding me. This was exactly like a Diabolik Lovers insert.

I slammed my hands on the table, almost throwing my silverware across the room.

“Are you serious?” I hissed. My family was shocked by my sudden outrage. “You’re just going to let us live with six other guys!? Do you not care about your daughters at all?”

“Calm down dear,” Mom said. “Karl promised us they were very well behaved.”

Well behaved. Yeah, and I’m a Waterbender.

“Besides,” Dad added, “we thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to make new friends. After all they will be going to the same school as you. Now sit down and finish your food.”

I did as I was told, and stuffed the rest of the meal in my mouth.

Once we were done, I had managed to calm down a little. Putting the dishes away, I gazed around the room and asked Mom when they would get here.

“A few days, I believe. A week at most,” she said, handing me a stack of plates. I just nodded.

Walking up to my room, I took out my phone again to take another note of the fanfiction. It stayed at where I left off, but this time it took note of what happened over dinner. I should make a comment asking how the author knew, or why they are doing this. Maybe they had updated the story, and I would know what to do before the brothers got here. Unfortunately it was not to be so. The time stamp at the bottom showed the author had just started the book. I wasn’t meant to know what was to come next. The color drained from my face.

I had no other choice but to comment on the story, demanding the author to update it.


	2. More Than One Introduction

When the fanfiction updated, it took much longer than a week. How much time I wasn’t sure. I did know that I had been in school for some time. Not that I would complain too much. The time pass gave me a while to prepare for them. I added extra locks to my door, armed my rooms in hidden places, and had the emergency number on speed dial. I didn’t believe I was fully prepared, but I was out of time. One Monday, the story was updated telling me about all the precautions I took.

I was attempting to get ready for school while I was reading, under the impression that I would meet the brothers in the school building. Changing, brushing my teeth, doing whatever I needed before the bus came to pick me up.

Once it did, I desperately scanned the vehicle for an empty seat but to no avail. The students who had climbed in before me had the same desire for an empty space. I sighed in disappointment and sat down next to a random boy. I pushed his bag down onto the dirt bus floor, and he gave me a heated glower.

“My stuff was there!” He declared with anger. I just nodded, uninterested in his complaints.

“I needed a place to sit.”

“Go sit in another place, bitch.” He tried to shove me off, but I pushed back.

“I’m sorry, but this bitch doesn’t care about other places, or your personal bag space for that matter.” I ignored his frown, and took the relative silence as an opportunity to catch up on the story. Even without WiFi, it was quite easy to read. The author had written about the kid next to me, his bag, and his glare. _‘The kid was leaning over my shoulder, reading the story as well. He seemed terrified that all his actions were typed out onto a fanfic.’_

“Mind your own business,” I said without looking up. The boy didn’t object. He was highly traumatized. I don’t blame him.

When the bus halted in front of the school building, I hopped off and stuffed my phone into my pocket. Welcome to the gates of Hell. I had been here for a longer time than I expected (vampire free), but I haven’t made any close friends. It wasn’t how movies portrayed it, but there still was an air of unapproachable to it. As I debated if I should try to read a few more sentences from No Fanfiction, I heard a group of students conversing not far from me. I couldn’t hear everything, but bits and pieces caught my ear.

“...new students…”

“...boys… transfer…”

“...rich…”

That was enough information for me to know what they were talking about. The Sakamaki’s have arrived. My heart pounded with questions as I made my way down the hall. Who would I meet first? Would they know that my parents are the ones housing them? Would they be as mean and sadistic as they are to Yui? My head was in the clouds as I was walking, so I didn’t notice what felt like a large log in the pathway.

My eyes widened as I fell, and I cringed at how terribly cliche it was for a girl to trip. But what usually happens is that said girl is caught by some hot guy, most often love interest number one. I just prayed I would be caught.

Alas, to my dismay, I just fell. I crashed to the ground in a specter of glory, my supplies spilling out while around me students passed buy as if they saw nothing. Grabbing my books, I turned back to see what I tripped over.

“Hey, watch where you’re going. I was sleeping,” a soft voice complained. I blinked for a moment as I examined the man whose legs I tripped over.

His blond hair was pale and reached his temple. Gem blue eyes stared into mine. His pale skin seemed smooth and almost too good to be true. His shirt was lazily buttoned up and his bottoms were unpressed. There was a small black stud in his ear as well as a music player settled in a choker.

I see how it’s going to be. Shu Sakamaki, the eldest brother. Known for his superhuman ability to never give a shit. His mother Beatrix pushed him to become heir to Karl’s throne, mainly out of spite for Cordelia. He didn’t have much of a childhood and once she died (read: was murdered by her second son), he gave up on life and did nothing but sleep and listen to music. Oh, and apparently he is a closet pervert. Held back a year, his father wasn’t pleased and sent Shu to the North Pole. Not that it did much. His childhood friend Edgar supposedly died in a fire (set by the same second son, surprise surprise), and Shu came down with a terrible case of pyrophobia and PTSD.

I snapped out of my daze and shook my head a bit to wake me up to reality. “You should be the one to watch where you’re going,” I said heatedly, “you’re sleeping in the middle of the goddamn hallway. Can’t you go somewhere else?”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he retorted. “I don’t need to move, but people like you need to watch where you’re walking.”

“This is a hallway. It’s specifically meant for walking in,” I all but shouted. Shu only closed his eyes and turned the volume up on his player.

I’ve only seen the first one and I’m already frustrated as hell.

Out of sheer anger and stupidity, I ripped his earbuds out of his player and ran away.

“Hey!” I could hear his voice echo down the halls, but I didn’t slow down. In my opinion, he deserved it.

Stuffing the earbuds into my pocket, I zoomed to my first period only to run into something that would scar me for the rest of my life. The crowd of students had thinned and I was pretty sure I was the only one who witnessed the terrible scene in front of me.

Two people were making out under the stairwell as if God was dead and the whole world was collapsing. I could hear the woman moaning and see the man’s hands run down her body. Though the girl’s back was facing me, the male saw me clear as day. I grit my teeth as I recognize the dark fedora, red strands of hair, and the piercing emerald eyes.

Laito Sakamaki. Third son and oldest of the triplets. He was nothing more than a raging sex machine, that motherfucker. And I mean that literally. He pushed his mother off a balcony as well- don’t we love family relationships. Taught that the phrase ‘I love you’ is just a tool to get in people’s pants, and somehow it works. Unfortunately, he’s got brains as well as an ever-hard dick, and he’s arguably the best when it comes to manipulation. I knew a few girls who had made some shitty stories about him, where he is so committed and nice to the main character. That’s one hell of a fantasy. His only commitment is getting his dick wet.

The male gave me a wink before returning to his make out session.

“Get a fucking room!” I hissed as I stomped off, almost covering my ears. Knowing Laito, it wasn’t going to be long until that make out turns into some heated sex. I did not want to bear witness to that act.

This was his first day here.

My first class was biology, where we were supposed to dissect a cat soon. As I got to my usual seat, I noticed that my lab partner was absent. The chair next to me was occupied, but not by a human being. A small stuffed bear was saving the seat. Its purple vest, black eye patch, and stitched smile were all too familiar for my liking. Either Kanato was planning to sit here or he gave Teddy a seat of his own. I prayed that neither of those options would be true.

“Thank you for taking care of my seat, Teddy,” a soft voice murmured. I looked up to see the lavender haired vampire.

The fourth eldest of all the brothers, Kanato Sakamaki was probably the one that unnerved me the most. His mother called him ‘Little Songbird’, and forced him to sing for her until his vocal cords bled. He longed for his mother’s attention as a child, going as far as self harm and murder. However, she never took further interest. After Laito pushed Cordelia off the balcony, Kanato was the one who burned her body. He stuffed her ashes in the bear she gave him, and if I’m correct, he eats them when he’s stressed. The fangirls seemed to ignore those minor important facts about him.

“Sorry to say, but somebody was already sitting there.” I said, pointing at the cursed chair. The boy took his bear and sat down, inspecting me with eyes that hadn’t seen sleep in days. At the front of the room, the teacher started to talk about the day's lesson.

“I know. Teddy and I got rid of him. There weren’t any more seats available in this filth of a class. As a worm, you should be honored that I would sit with you.” With that, Kanato remained at the table.

I could feel a vein pop from my head. He was an irritating little shit, but if I read between the lines correctly, he somehow ‘got rid’ (killed) my old lab partner. It seemed hard to believe that I liked him before in my Diabolik Lovers phase. I took out my phone, reading about the past events that had happened. The room filled with whispers around us which I could barely make out, but the author was so kind as to type out what they were saying for me.

_‘Is that the new boy?’ A brunet male asked. ‘What’s with his getup?’_

I observed Kanato's appearance. He was a relatively short, thin figure with a noticeably younger air about him than his brothers. It caused him to stand out as more childlike in appearance. His light purple hair was inherited from Cordelia, with matching eyes. They were something most people thought were artificial. There were dark undertones beneath his eyes, most likely due to a lack of sleep. Teddy was tucked securely under his arms as he stared at the front of the class.

His clothes consisted of his ‘Haunted Dark Bridal’ wear, with the Victorian collar and black pants. He also had on knee socks and brown dress shoes. It was quite the outfit, and wasn’t what people usually wore in highschool.

I decided to go back to my reading, wondering if the author had any foreshadowing as to whom I would meet next. However, before I could get to _‘Luckily, the author loves foreshadowing’_ , Kanato spoke to me. At least, I think he did. I wasn’t sure if it was directed to me or Teddy.

Luckily, the author loves foreshadowing, and would like to tell you that he was talking to me.

“Why are all these pathetic worms staring?” Kanato didn’t speak in my direction, but I guess the question was meant for me. I hoped so- who asks their stuffed animal questions?

“You stand out,” I murmured back. “They don’t see someone like you everyday.” Kanato didn’t seem amused. “I’m just saying. You have a strange appearance. Maybe you could tone down the gothic-loli style a bit while you’re here.” He about ready to murder somebody, and I was the closest target.

However, before he could do anything the school bell rang. I hopped out of my chair waving. “Whelp, I gotta go! See ya,” and ran off to my next class. I could feel his glare stab the back of my head.

What is 2D should stay 2D. Damn is he scary.

My next class was Physical Wellness and as much as I hated it, it was mandatory. As I was changing into my clothes, I found the girls around me whispering and giggling. I turned to them, curious as to what their topic was.

“Did you see the new guy?”

“Which one?”

“The one in our class, dingus.”

“Oh my God! I did! He is so hot!”

I wasn’t sure who they were talking about. My best guess would be either Subaru or Ayato. I couldn’t really see Reiji having to take Wellness.

Stepping out of the girls’ locker room, I walked towards the gym until I spotted a flying object rush towards me. It hit me in the face with a loud smack, and I fell to the floor. “Shit,” I said as I sat up. The incriminated weapon of choice was a basketball, weakly bouncing away. I rubbed my nose and picked up the ball.

“Who the he-”

“Oi, titless, give me the ball!” A very familiar voice said. I faced the source, knowing full well who it was.

He was a slender young man with spiked red hair. His green eyes were akin to his brother, and he had a fair complexion. Unlike Kanato, his attire was from ‘More, Blood’, so he didn’t stick out as much. The youngest son of Cordelia, his ego was roughly the size of Tokyo. Constantly pushed around by his mother, he was perhaps the triplet that hated Cordelia the most. Pride incarnate, he was the one to beat his mother and began her terrible yet fitting death. Obsessed with blood, takoyaki and basketball, he really wasn’t good at anything else. Though he was a dork. Ayato slept in an iron maiden because he enjoyed the smell of blood in it, and kept swimsuit magazines under the cushions. Not to mention, the first place he checked a girl was her breasts.

With that thought in mind, I covered my chest as I held the ball. Welcome, welcome, Ayato Sakamaki. The main love interest for Diabolik Lovers.

I glared at the redhead, knowing he was the one to throw the basketball. “Watch where this thing is going,” I said. Ayato only rolled his eyes.

“Just give me my ball, titless.” Um, excuse me? I was completely average sized. Irritated by his insult, I threw the ball across the gym.

“You want it so badly, go fetch,” I said, hissing. Ayato shot me a glance as I smugly grinned at him. A few students had taken notice of the flare between us, and turned their attention towards our argument.

“What’s your fucking problem?” He said, growling.

“Nothing. You just annoy me, along with those stupid names.”

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Ayato pointed at my breasts. “I don’t see anything.”

My eye twitched. Again, I was average sized. “Maybe you’re just a blind-ass whore who can’t see for shit. How about that, Ayato?” People were taking in the sight, amused at what was going down.

Ayato somehow pushed aside the fact that I knew his name, and tried another comeback. “Yours truly is no fucking whore, bitch. At least my brains are larger than your terrible excuse for tits.”

I scoffed, crossing my arms. “Is that so?” I said. “Darling Ayato, my tits are bigger than your future. But I can give you points for trying. Now find me again when you have a better phrase than something you picked out of those porn magazines you masturbate with.” I watched as Ayato’s face turned hot red from embarrassment. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but he realized that we had just met. It was as if he were about to ask ‘And how would you know that’, but he stopped, knowing it would only help on my part.

The vampire let out a frustrated noise as he went to get the ball. Talking back to that jackass was worth it. The rest of class was filled with sweat, exhaustion, and Ayato’s glare. When I finished showering after the class, I had noticed he had left early.

The lunch period was peaceful, despite the fact that all the Sakamaki’s were with me. However, many people seemed to be interested in them, so they didn’t notice me. That was ideal, seeing as I could only handle so many vampire interactions in a day.

The two last classes I had were Debate and World History. Debate was an upperclassmen elective, so I was not surprised to see Reiji with me. He would fit well into this. Currently the vampire was busy with another female student who was explaining our recent discussion. I could hear her saying things, such as if he wanted he could sit out for a week due to his late appearance and lack of time to gather information on the subject. Reiji agreed, finding it understandable and he sat next to the girl. They both happened to be on the same side as me, but Reiji didn’t pay me any mind.

Our current topic was chosen by our teacher who had heard about the chef in Texas who refused to bake a cake for a lesbian couple. It was a while ago but he found it to be a good subject. I was on the side arguing that what the chef did was wrong.

By the time we started the debate, the Sakamaki crossed his arms and watched us with a sense of curiosity.

“So what I am saying is that the chef was right with what he did. It was never stated he didn’t respect them, only that the chef found it uncomfortable for him to do so because of his views.” A boy on the opposite side was speaking.

The girl who talked to Reiji spoke up, “But as a country we all promised to treat each other with equality!”

“Yes,” another girl from the opposing side said, “but we have also said to respect the beliefs of others. If a person is not comfortable with doing something, that gives them no right to be rude, but you shouldn’t shame them for staying faithful.”

The groups exchanged points, comebacks, retorts and arguments, but after a while the favor seemed to be leaning towards the opposite team. My side talked to each other trying to come up with something, but with no luck. Reiji seemed to have lost interest long ago, knowing that we would lose.

I didn’t like losing. Swallowing my nervousness, I stood up. All eyes laid on me as I held my breath. “You’re forgetting something,” I said slowly. I looked over at Reiji, only for a moment, and directed my attention back to the other side. “We’re all human.”

The class fell silent. I turned to the girl from the opposing team. “What do you think of a person? A regular being?”

“They’re human,” she said plainly. “Not good, not evil, just somebody trying to get through life like the rest of us.”

“So what if I said that person was gay? Would that change your opinion?”

She didn’t say anything. Just hmmm-ed under her breath.

“It didn’t change the fact that they are human, like you said. Therefore, aren’t they the same as us? Why should we treat them differently?” I watched her expression.

The girl was thoughtful, pausing. “Let me be the one to ask you this: how long has the queer movement been around? Twenty years? Ten? Now think about organized religion. The roots go back centuries, millennia even. Though there have always been gay people around, they only came into the light the past few years. We can’t expect everybody to change their views immediately. Rome wasn’t built in a day.”

My anxiety came back up, but I pressured on. “I can see your point, but think about it. If we’re talking about the Bible, like you said it was written thousands of years ago. What was social taboo then is not anymore. Maybe what was written there was appropriate for their time period, but not anymore. From what I remember, there is one verse there that says women should not wear braids. Should we listen to that as well? Or are we going to cherry pick?”

“I’d like to think that queers are more important than braided hair,” the girl said smiling, but she didn’t argue against it. I sat down, not wanting to say anything more.

A clapping sound came from the back and I turned to see my teacher who was smiling. “Bravo,” he said, “I can always count on you two to make a grand finale.”

When the bell rang, I took my stuff and exited the room. On the way out, the students from debate patted my back, telling me I did a great job.

“I had wondered why we always were on opposite sides,” the girl grinned, flicking my shoulder playfully as she turned down the hall. I awkwardly smiled; I had no clue what her name was.

My last class would be World History, and I was surprised to see Subaru in it. Supposedly he was a grade behind me, but I guess not. The albino had his head laying down on the desk behind mine. I pulled up the collar of my shirt, not wanting to give him any temptation. I sat down, only to be confronted by my teacher.

“Ah, just in time. I was wondering if you would help Subaru catch up on our studies. You’re passing this course with flying colors, so I thought you would be the one to call on. I’d suggest taking the empty study room across the class so there won’t be any distraction between you two. She handed me a stack of notes and worksheets. It wasn’t long, but would take the average person at least a week to finish and knowing Subaru, probably more.

“B-but wouldn’t it be better if you gave him lessons after class than depending on me?” It was a terrible excuse and I knew it.

“I’m sorry, but I have many things to do after class, and we both know that after school lessons wouldn't be much help. She glanced over me, inspecting Subaru, who didn’t seem to know or care what we were talking about. She bent down, whispering. “Besides, he looks as if he were the type to be quite the trouble maker. I think having someone to look up to would help him very much.”

Without another word, she left. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned to Subaru. Pushing the warning bells out of my head, I tapped the Sakamaki’s shoulder. He lifted his head from his desk. My heart sank at the glare he gave me.

“What do you want?” He said, growling.

“I need you to come with me. I have been assigned to help you catch up on the class.” I tried to act as confident as I could, and thought Subaru may be convinced, I was not. “Please come with me. You do care about your grade, right?” That must have been the stupidest question ever.

“I really don’t,” Subaru huffed. He ran his fingers through his hair. I let out a frustrated sigh and tugged on his shirt.

“Regardless of whether you care or not, I was given a job. Follow me to the study room, Subaru.”

He finally stood up. I felt a bit of regret as I saw the boy tower over me. I gulped and headed out of the class with the vampire behind me.

The study room was small, with a round table, a few chairs, and a whole bunch of supplies for teachers to use. I hesitantly set the papers down in front of Subaru, taking the seat across from him. The car-named boy stared at the stack.

“I have to do that much? Ugh, how troublesome,” he said as I took out the first sheet.

“You’ll have all the time you need to work on it with me. I hope we can finish within two weeks, so please try.” I paused, “I thought you were a year younger. Did you skip a grade? Never mind, it doesn’t matter. You’ll get it done, don’t worry.” I tried to sound pleasant but it was more of a weak croak.

The whole time was spent with Subaru either ignoring me, arguing with me, or refusing to do the work. I fell for most of the jabs and argued back, wasting a lot of the time. Before we could even finish the first chapter the final bell rang. Subaru took his bag and ran out of the door.

“Hey, we’re not done yet!” I yelled out to him, but he didn’t turn back. I let out a frustrated groan and left the room. I would bet we'd meet at the bus, and if not that then at my house. We were going to be staying under the same roof after all. I’d get to him, that’s for sure.

By the time I got to the bus, it was crowded and I didn’t spot a single Sakamaki anywhere. Almost every seat was occupied by two people, and I feared the Sakamaki’s would not have any place to sit on the way back. They may have been popular and powerful beings at their old school, and God knows they still are, but there’s nothing like good old public school to strip you of that pride.

When the Sakakmaki’s did arrive, disgust was apparent on their faces. Thankfully nobody was paying much attention to them.

“How foul,” Reiji said a bit too loudly. “You commoners, how can you stand such filth?”

“You worms never cease to surprise me,” Kanato added. “This is outstanding.”

They hadn’t noticed that the bus engine had started up, and it moved with a sudden jerk forwards. The brothers were too busy complaining and were all acute off guard. I spotted Ayato fall back onto the floor next to my seat. Being the kind and considerate person I was, I offered him a hand.

“Need help there?” I questioned with a light laugh. He immediately remembered me from Wellness. An embarrassed blush crossed over his face as he used his elbow to help himself up.

“I’ve got it,” he said stubbornly.

I sighed with a smile. “Alright then, ‘Yours Truly,” I mimicked. He was ready to hit me, but Reiji caught his wrist while it was still in the air.

“That would not be a wise idea, Ayato. It may help if you actually thought before you acted for once in your life.”

Ayato yanked his wrist away from Reiji. “Whatever, Four-Eyes. Don’t tell me what to do.”

When my bus stop arrived, the brothers seemed to already know that this was the place they were staying at. I followed behind them but they didn't notice and when the bus left, they all stopped at the gate of the household.

“Wasn't there supposed to be a human girl who lives here?” I heard Kanato ask, his back facing me. I was silent for a moment, wanting to see where this would go.

“There are actually two,” Reiji said, “but the other is riding a different bus, for she is attending middle school.”

“Then where is the first one?” Laito asked.

“Right behind you,” I answered. The six brothers turned to me, all of them wide eyed and shocked.

“You?!” Ayato gasped shocked.

I shrugged with a grim smile and crossed my arms.  
“Surprise.”


	3. Foot, Sock and Shu

I was reading ‘No Fanfiction’ and had caught onto the part when it said _‘Suddenly my sister Velissa came into the lobby, seeing the brothers.’_ As much as I felt the urge to keep them out of the house - even if it meant staying in the rain- I knew it wouldn’t be productive.

The servants had left their luggage at my house and left back for Japan, the boys still having to put their things away. I just sat in the lobby, fearing that if I went to my room, one would follow me and attack.

Suddenly, Velissa came into the lobby and saw the brothers. After examining all six of them, she released an excited squeal. Some of the brothers covered their ear; some sent her agitated looks; some did both. She skipped towards me, her backpack still hanging over her shoulders, and jumped up and down repeatedly.

“Oh my God! Are these the new guys Daddy has been talking about? They are, aren’t they! They look so cool, don’t you think so? Isn’t it cool they’re staying with us? I bet you think it’s awesome! I’m so happy! Are you happy? I am! Did I mention this is the best thing ever?!?”

I wasn’t able to keep up with what came tumbling from her lips, and I tried my best to ignore her incessant rambling and continued to read the fanfiction. It didn't work out well. Then I stumbled upon a gem.

_The author was suggesting that I drop her off with the brothers, and that way she would bug them. Yes, they would be pissed; and yes, they were all bloodthirsty vampires who had killed before. However, the author knew for a fact that they wouldn’t kill her since they didn’t want to get kicked out of the only house they were welcomed into in America. Also, the author suggested I should drop her off with Shu: not only was he too lazy to get rid of her, but he also hated loud noises and somebody as annoying as my sister._

I smirked, thanking the author for their fantastic advice. Switching off my phone for a moment, I faced Velissa.

“Hey, see that dude over there?” I pointed at Shu, who was laying on the couch, his luggage untouched. “I bet he would like to meet you. His name is Shu.” Her face suddenly lit up as she nodded and skipped over to the eldest vampire.

“Shooooooooooe!” She suddenly screamed, hysterically shaking the boy. Shu’s eyes suddenly snapped open, and he fell off the couch, partly due to my sister yanking him off. He could have ignored her, but I stole his earbuds this morning, forcing him to hear her a bit too well. Ayato watched this happen and laughed at his older half brother with no remorse. Shu rubbed his forehead in annoyance as my sister blathered on.

“Hey, you’re Shoe, right? Why is your name Shoe? Were you named that because your mom likes shoes? Does that mean one of your brothers is named Socks? That’d be a cool name. I want to call one of my kids Socks. Hah! Don’t you think that’ll be a funny name? I think it would be. Is there a brother named Foot?”

“Just shut up,” Shu hissed softly, but knowing my sister, she refused. I decided to block out her one sided conversation. Even the author gave up on typing her dialogue. However, before my sister could start discussing whether she should name her daughter Boots or not, Shu picked up his luggage.

“Excuse me, but I still have to put away my stuff. Please don’t bother to continue this conversation with me… ever.” With that, the sloth of a boy picked up his things and walked away a bit faster than normal.

“As much as I find your sister to be quite a nuisance, I must applaud her for actually getting my no good brother to do something,” Reiji said as he took a box into his arms. I laughed a little as my eyes traveled to Subaru, currently taking his coffin into his room. Ayato was on the opposite side of the room, struggling with his own iron maiden. I wasn’t surprised.

When they had all left, I deemed it clear to make my way to my own room. I made sure I didn’t pass them as I entered the hallway. Within no time, I was closing the door to my room. Shuffling through my pockets, I found Shu’s earbuds. They were in a tangled knot I didn’t bother to fix. Throwing them aside, I dropped myself in my bed, taking out my phone.

Reading through the events so far, I came upon the author trying to tell me something. There was a bit of foreshadowing- a countdown, but I had no clue what it was for.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

With that, I found a sudden pressure on my bed next to me. I sprung up, seeing Shu sleeping by my side. Utterly shocked, I stood up immediately, phone in hand.

“Get off my bed!” I said, not bothering to ask him how he intruded. The bastard probably teleported inside, but how did he find my room out of all the rooms in this maze of a mansion? I could barely find my way to the kitchen. The sluggish blond disregarded me, yawning and turning away.

Clearly irritated, I tried to shove him off the side, but he was too heavy. I ended up tiring myself out, my limbs weary. I armed myself to the teeth for this?

“I said get off my bed!”

Shu moved, but not entirely. His head peeked over his shoulder to glance at me. The boy huffed and turned away again.

“How did you even find my room?”

“Your sister followed me to mine, and I asked her where you slept. She was stupid enough to tell me,” he said in his smooth voice. “I came because I wanted my earbuds back.”

“If I give you your damn buds, will you leave?” I questioned. The male only shrugged. Oh well, at least he acknowledged what I had said. I pursed my lips, grabbing the earbuds from my desk and pitching them at him. I wasn’t surprised that he caught them effortlessly.

“There. You got what you wanted. Now leave.” The vampire didn’t budge, still firmly planted on my bed.

“Shu!” I was half screaming. “Leave!”

“Meh. Too much work,” he replied, inserting his earbuds in his ears. “If you want me gone you’ll have to carry me.”

Dear God. Grant me patience and bail money.

Sighing in frustration, I stormed out of my room looking for someone to help me remove him. Only problem was that I didn’t know where any of their rooms were. Cursing, I stomped back, finally surrendering. I shoved my phone into my pocket, took his arm and hoisted him over my back. He didn’t object, but I felt myself being pulled down by his weight. Not wanting to lose my balance or have him fall on top of me, I dragged the boy by his arm like a corpse. Apparently he was irked by this, and began to object.

“This isn’t how you carry a person,” he declared.

“Really?” I grunted sarcastically. “I thought I was using my telekinetic powers to lift you off the ground. I guess I’m not trying hard enough.” Deciding to push his buttons a little bit more, I gave his arm a jerk over my shoulder. I felt Shu’s glare on me. The boy suddenly glued himself to the floor, refusing to be dragged anymore. His weight increased tenfold, bringing me down with him.

Within no time, I fell on the floor with the blond hovering over me. You probably wanted me to drop on you, huh?” Shu chuckled.

‘What?” I yelped, turning myself to face him. I was able to do that, but I still couldn't get the male off, leaving me to look at him. My hands were placed firmly on his chest, pushing as hard as I could. His arms spread themselves, placing them near the sides of my head. He lifted himself up a bit, not by much. A hot blush spread across my cheeks. It was only the first day and he was already pulling this shit on me. “I never-”

“Your blushing face says otherwise. Do you take pleasure in this? What a lewd wom-” before he could finish, I lifted my leg, kicking the boy in the crotch. Vampire or no, he couldn’t deny the agony. I took the chance and bolted for the exit. Surprisingly I made it.

I slammed the door, as if it were insurance. Just afterward, I found Velissa making her way towards me.

“It's time for dinner,” she chimed, not catching onto the fact that I appeared to be out of breath with a flush tainting my cheeks. I was glad she was so dense. Nodding, I followed her to the dining room.

When we arrived, it was already prepared but the only ones waiting for us were our parents. We all sat down, eating. There was silence between us, and occasionally Dad would have to answer a call from his phone. Wanting to break the awkwardness, mom began a conversation.

“It's a shame the boys couldn't join us,” she said, picking at her salad. “Reiji stated that they don't usually eat together. So what do you think of them?”

“They're great, do you know one of them is named Shoe? Do you think one of them is called Sock or Foot or Feet?” Velissa said. Mom and Dad laughed.

“What do you think of them”, Dad turned to me and asked. I opened my mouth, not sure of what to say. However I was saved by a loud thump.

“Oi! Come back here, that's mine!” Ayato's scream echoed through the house. Entering the dining room was Laito with a porno magazine in his hand, an enraged Ayato chasing after him. My parents sat there in shock as they watched the boys zoom around our table.

“You need to learn how to share, brother,” Laito whined, running past me.

“I do not need to share shit. Give it back you perv!” Ayato roared. The vampire picked up his pace, his hand an inch away from Laito’s fedora. The boy made an attempt to grab his brother's collar, but the action only tugged Laito back a bit. It was enough for the magazine to slip from his fingers. The porn landed on my mashed potatoes. It didn’t spatter so much as a wimpy ‘splut’. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes- or maybe it was the naked girl on the front page. Either way, I was done. I picked up the food covered porn and threw it backward without any regard.

“Fetch,” I said. The boys launched themselves out of the dining room and after the magazine. My family stared at the boys and then at me. I had decided I had enough to eat. “They’re something,” I responded vaguely, answering my father's question. Picking up my plate, I headed to the sink. “I'm done eating.”


	4. Dodgeball? JUST DO IT

Ever since the Sakamaki’s moved in, my life both in school and at home changed drastically. It was as if ‘normal’ was never in my life vocabulary anymore. The vampires were always restless, leaving me with little to no breaks in between their antics. I found myself surprised that Mom and Dad hadn’t knocked some sense into them. Then again, they could be scared to do so, because if they did there was a slight possibility that Karl Heinz would disapprove of it, and strip Dad of his job. Or maybe they were just too preoccupied with work to even bother. Dad had been attached to his phone lately, and Mom… well, she seemed stressed from work as well.

With that on my mind, I stared out of the window, wondering what the author would make of this story. Did they plan to keep me in this situation forever just for shits and giggles? The readers seemed to enjoy this, as indicated by the comments, so I knew the author wouldn’t end it abruptly without any remorse for not saving me. The only problem was that the author didn’t seem like the most stable egg in the basket. Would I even survive through this? I still believed I had free will, but what if I didn’t and was just a product for someone’s amusement?

I shuddered at the thought.

The Wellness coach blew his whistle for attention, and I was rocked out of my thoughts.

“Alright, listen up everybody!” He boomed as the whistle fell from his mouth. In his hand, being tossed up and down, was a blue foam ball. Behind him, a couple of students were lining similar ones on the mid court line. My eyes widened, seeing where this was going.

“We’re going to play a good game of-”

Dodgeball.

The thought echoed in my head. I didn’t entirely hate the game, but I wasn’t the most athletic person in the class. It rendered me an easy target for the opposite team. Most of the time, I stood in the back hoping that nobody would notice me. Because of that, I was never the first picked for a team. The one advantage I had was that I could dodge the balls with ease. Normally, I would be fine with this game, but there was one more problem with my circumstance besides the lack of skills.

This problem came with a toothy, sadistic grin on his lips. This problem was planning how to get me out in the most methodical way possible. This problem was also known as Ayato Sakamaki.

The two of us had gotten along like oil and water. Ever since he moved in, we have done nothing but argue. The only thing we agreed on is the fact that we hated each other's guts.

Things didn’t look up for me when I found that we were to be on separate teams. As the rest of the class stared hungrily at the balls on the line, Ayato met my eyes with a confident smirk. He knew he would get me out right away. I bet he thought this would be good payback for what happened on the first day. Making sure I was watching, he drew a finger over his throat. ‘You’re dead,’ he mouthed. Despite my fright, I tried my best to seem unaffected. Showing fear would only brush up his ego, and we all know how bad that would be.

When the coach signaled the start of the game, both teams rushed towards the line. Ayato was obviously the first one to make it, grabbing a few foam dodgeballs, and pushing some back so his teammates could get this. Because of this, my side ended up with the lousy number of three balls. Even more bad news.

Without any warning, two red dodgeballs were chucked in my direction. Luck was somehow on my side, and I managed to avoid them- barely. The Sakamaki was chuckling evilly.

“Heh. Seems like you can run fast enough. That’s good. For a second there I thought hitting you in the face with a ball again would be too easy.”

Before he had even given me the chance to reply, he wound up his arm to throw another one at me. None of them hit me, but some caught my other teammates, causing them to step out of the game. Ayato was clearly aiming for me, but it seemed many on his side were out as well, resulting in both teams to have a dwindling amount of people on the court. Usually I did not care whether I was hit or not, but one thing was different in this situation.

My dignity would not allow me to lose to some egotistical asshole with mommy issues.

Ayato managed to hit a teammate as I evaded yet another ball. He was now fuming. I guess he hadn’t expected me to avoid his throws this many times.

“Shit. Why don’t you just stay still already!” Ayato hissed, throwing another ball in my ways.

“Don’t get your panties in a knot. It’s just a game,” I teased.

Bad mistake.

This only angered the vampire further, as he began throwing balls at me with more strength. I was able to avoid them like the superhuman I was, but ended up too focused on the damn foam ball. Tripping over nothing like some cliche move, I wound up on the floor. Ayato took this to his advantage, smirking as he held a ball over his head, ready to bring it down on my limp body. A sadistic smirk came onto his face.

“Game over, bitch.” He laughed wickedly. Sweat dripped down my cheek, and I knew it was too late for me to move away. I had lost.

Suddenly, an orange foam ball delicately hit his side. It was poorly thrown, and the speed it traveled was practicably laughable. Ayato could have dodged it with ease, but we both knew he was too distracted to pay attention to his surroundings. His eyes were as wide as mine, both of us shocked that he was hit. We both watched the orange sphere roll away.

“I hit you- you’re out.” A voice, lazy and dull, said. I looked over to my savior only to see it was the boy from the bus that day the Sakamaki’s arrived.

Fuming, Ayato dropped his ball and swore a bit too loudly. I could hear the coach telling him to watch his language, but Ayato paid him no mind. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and stomped away.

I turned to the boy from earlier and looked at him. “Thanks,” I said. He just shrugged.

“It was nothing,” he said. “It looked like he was about to smash your head in, though.” I gave him a nervous laugh, neither agreeing nor denying the comment.

“Strawberry head over there is kinda holding a grudge against me.”

“I know. You were the girl who yelled at him for masturbating or something.” He paused. “I saw you.”

“I-is that so…” I whispered with an awkward smile.

“I was honestly impressed, but at the same time I wasn’t surprised. You were the one reading the weird story on the bus, after all- or were you the one who wrote that?”

“What?! No, I wasn’t,” I said. “I swear.”

“Hmm, I don’t believe you,” the boy said. “Show it to me when we’re done this stupid game.”

“I don’t have to show you anything!”

Before he could respond, a ball hit both of us at the same time. We looked over to some guy I didn’t know. He grinned. “Got you two. You’re out.”

After I changed out of my Wellness uniform, I took out my phone, reading about the past events. It seemed the author was warning me about exiting the bathroom. Someone was waiting for me, was what I read.

Guess what: someone was waiting for me.

I was surprised to find the boy from the bus, clutching his stuff and standing by the girls locker room entrance. Actually, I should have known. Clinging onto my phone, I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“What are you doing here?” I asked. “Trying to peep on girls changing?”

“Of course not, I was waiting for you,” he said. I scoffed at this.

“Please, buy me some flowers first. That is, unless you’re trying to view what’s going on in there,” I said, laughing.

“As if anyone would want to see what’s behind those ugly clothes,” the boy said. I fumed slightly. Was it not enough that I had to deal with vampires? Why humans as well?

“Fine. Be a tsundere if you want,” I said, walking away from him. “I gotta go to lunch.”

“What is a snudearee- that’s besides the point.” He walked in front of me, blocking my path. He grabbed my phone, and I regretted the decision to leave it on.

“Hey! Give it back!” I yelled, grabbing the attention of some of the students nearby. “That stuff is none of your business!”

It was too late. He was given enough time to read the fanfiction, and by the look on his face, he had read ahead.

“The… hell is this…?” he murmured. His eyes were wide as he stared down at me. I shoved my hands in my pockets, only shrugging.

“I don’t know.”

“The damn story is based off of your perspective,” he countered.

“...good point.”

“I want a damn explanation,” he said, hissing.

“Well I don’t have one,” I said. “I’m as clueless as you are. Just found it when I was looking through the web. I don’t know who this author is, or how they gained the ability to predict my future.”

“Okaaay,” for a second I thought he was going to walk away, but instead he pulled out a yellow sticky note, and handed it to me. I stared down at the note.

“What is this?” I asked.

“My name and number, idiot. I want you to send me the link to that story. You’d better, or I’ll contact you first.” He dug his hands into his pockets, attempting to seem cool.

“You’ll contact me?” I chuckled lightly “You may have given me your number, but you don’t have mine.”

“Shut up. Just send me the link or else,” he said before sauntering off. “By the way, the author is saying the Ayato dude is going to be pissed.”

I blinked, watching him leave. Once he was completely out of sight, I looked down at the note he gave me. There was a line of numbers that was his cell. Under it, his name in sloppy writing.

“Shiro Randolf,” I repeated the name under my breath. From it, I could presume he was at least half Japanese. As I kept the note in my hand, I returned to the book.

It turns out Ayato was pissed off, and was also standing behind me. However, he wasn’t staring at the screen, but the paper I had toted along.

Reading the statement above, I swiftly jerked my head around to face him. Stuffing everything in my pockets, I growled. “What are you doing?”

“I was gonna ask you that. What are you doing with a guy like him? He gave you his fucking number! Titless, you have a bad taste in me-”

“What I do with a guy is none of your business,” I said, huffing. “Besides, what does it matter to you? You don’t own me.”

Seeing as he didn’t want to lose another argument, Ayato scoffed and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

It seemed he was somewhat self aware.

Rolling my eyes, I walked towards the cafeteria.

Unfortunately, the day got worse. In History, I found myself sitting next to Subaru and trying to get him to do some of the actual work. Every time I tried to introduce a new concept, the albino would get frustrated, telling me he couldn’t do it.

“This is too hard,” he seethed, trying not to break the pencil. “I don’t get it!”

“I just asked you who the first president of the United States was. You should at least know this.” I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

Subaru wasn’t the only one inconvenienced in this situation. We had reviewed this topic multiple times, and my head was beginning to throb from the constant repetition. I took out a dollar bill from my bag and waved it at him. “Remember, he’s on a bill. Everyone knows this.”

“Just shut the hell up!” Subaru yelled. He slammed his hands on the table, but didn’t use his full strength. I was glad. The table would have probably broken.

“I just can’t do it! No matter how many fucking times you say it! I’ve never gotten anything right, and that’s not gonna change now!”

Oh God. He was acting emo again. “Subaru,” I said, “don’t say that. You’ll be okay. We just ne-”

“NO! You’ve been through this so many times! Can’t you see that I’m a fucking waste?”

I stopped and looked at him. “Is that so?” I asked, pulling out my phone. Typing something in, I shoved the screen in front of his face. Even though it had only been a short time since the brothers intruded on my life, I had grown tired of Subaru complaining about what he apparently wasn't able to do.

Subaru stared at the screen, confused but still fuming from his brief tantrum. A man was there, his hands together on his belt. He had a beard, tattoos and a determined look on his face.

Yup. I was showing him none other than Shia LaBeouf’s famous video- Shia LaBeouf delivers the most intense motivational speech of all time. I was showing him the ‘Just Do It’.

“DO IT!” Shia hollered. Subaru recoiled, not expecting the sudden cry. His eyes narrowed, more perplexed than enraged at this point.

“What kind of porn are you sho-”

“Shut up and keep watching it, you baby,” I demanded. Surprisingly, he compiled with me. Subaru watched the video out of pure confusion and ‘what the hell is this’.

I forced the vampire to watch the whole two minute video, and when it was over, I looked at him expectantly. “Now will you stop being a crybaby about your work,” I asked.

“What was the damn point of that? I wasted two minutes of my fucking life just for-”

“Shut up and do your work.”

“No! I-”

“Do it.”

“I-”

“Just do it!” I screamed, mimicking Shia LaBeouf.

The albino roughly grabbed me by my collar, yanking me up to face him. His glare could probably melt iron, but I didn’t mind this time.

“You better shut the hell up, or I’ll punch a hole through your ugly ass face.”

A moment paused and silence overtook us. We maintained our positions, not wanting to move. However, after a few seconds I decided to shatter the tension. I slowly held up my phone and pressed my thumb against the screen.

“Just DO IIIIT!”

I broke down laughing as Subaru let out a scream of rage. Obviously irritated, he punched the wall, practically screeching like a child. I wheezed, trying to regain my breath.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Not really, but I at least said it.”

Without warning, the boy stomped out, leaving me and his materials behind. My eyes widened.

“Wait! Subaru, come back! We aren’t done with your work!”

He just growled, stomping off. I could still hear his footsteps echoing down the hallway. Even though I had pushed my luck, I decided to go a little farther.

“Do you still love me?” I knew he had heard it.

He let out a frustrated yell once more, not bothering to turn in my direction.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” I said, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank God these are much shorter than chapter 2. I swear I cried re-typing that out.  
> Also I had to watch the Shia LaBeouf video, and it was an interesting use of my time :P  
> This is going to be the last chapter for a while seeing as I have many things to work on. I do want to pass school, after all. As previously said, feel free to read the story on the other sites, but after a point things will change. This is not my original writing, just editing. I may do something of my own later, but that depends on timing.


	5. Shopping for Trouble (It's on Sale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Diabolik Lovers. They belong to Rejet. I also don't own this story, only the plot after a certain point.

I meandered around the mall, my eyes looked past each store searching for something that might catch my eye. With it now being Saturday, I decided to escape from the brothers and head to the mall. I was never a shopping kind of girl, but it was a really relaxing event for me. Although to be honest, anything without those brothers would be relaxing. It seemed I couldn't catch my breath with them at all. It was bad enough being in the same school as them, let alone being obligated to live with them.

Finding myself in the food court, I decided to buy myself something to eat. I wasn’t all that hungry, but I got a slice of pizza and an orange Faygo. Sitting down at a small green table, I unscrewed the bottle and took a few sips. After putting the drink down, my pocket vibrated. Taking out my phone, I looked at the caller ID. It was Shiro.

“Y’ellllow?” I chimed.

“Oh, hey, I have a few things to ask about the guys and the fanfiction,” Shiro said from the other end.

I took a bite from my pizza as I listened for it. “Ask away,” I said, chewing.

“First of all, No Fanfiction updated, so you may want to check that out.”

“That’s not a question,” I replied.

“Whatever. Secondly, are these guys really vampires?” I was quiet. Seeing as I wasn’t going to reply, Shiro continued. “I mean, you mentioned that they were vampires multiple times, but there isn’t any blood sucking. They aren’t burning when they're out in the sun, and they don’t look like vampires- well, at least some of them.”

“Yeah, about that,” I said, “those are all myths. They’re just nocturnal. And on that note, the story is written from my perspective. I’m not going to let them touch my blood. However, I am aware that they need it to survive, so they probably have had some people to take blood from. I’m just not aware of it.”

“I see, that makes sense,” he answered. “Another question: has anything else happened between you guys? I’m just curious.”

“Um, what do you mean?” I questioned.

“I meant to ask if there was anything that happened off screen. Maybe something that the author hasn’t mentioned in the story.”

I thought for a moment. “Not that I can recall. I mean, I’ve mostly had trouble with Shu, Subaru and Ayato. Oh, and Reiji became my debate partner in class. But that’s about it.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah,” I said, “I mean, Kanato and Laito haven’t bothered me much, and I’m thankful for that. I’ll be honest, they kinda scare me.”

“How so?”

“Well, Kanato just scares me in general. As for Laito… he scares me on a… sexual level. I dislike him.”

“Ooooh, Laito’s the man whore, right?”

“Pretty much. I-”

“Hmm? Bitch-chan hates me?” a familiar voice whined. I froze immediately as two hands were placed on my shoulders. “Aww, what a shame. What have I done to deserve Bitch-chan’s hate?”

Before I could reply, Laito snatched my phone and placed it to his ear.

“Oh hello,” he chimed. “Bitch-chan will now be spending some quality time with us, so you’re not needed.” With that, he hung up for me and handed my phone back.

Wait- _us_?

Jerking my shoulders away from Laito’s grip, I turned to see who was behind. As expected, there was Laito, and the one next to him was Kanato.

Wow. Great fucking timing.

Groaning under my breath, I shoved my phone in my pocket. “What are you two doing here, and where are the others?”

“Others?” Kanato said questioningly, tilting his head. “It’s just the two of us here. Are we not enough for you?”

I avoided Kanato’s question and bolted up out of my chair. “What are you doing here?” I repeated.

“Oh, us? Well, we saw you exit the mansion this morning, so we decided to follow you. Out of curiosity, of course,” Laito said.

“You two were _stalking_ me?” I hissed.

“Stalking is such a crude word. I’d prefer ‘walking together with one person unaware’,” Laito laughed.

“That’s stalking, asshole,” I said, and tried to walk away. Unfortunately, Laito grabbed my arm.

“Now, now, let’s not be rash. Why don’t we spend a little time together? It’ll be fun, I promise,” he chimed. Disgusted, I yanked my arm away, glaring.

“As if.” Leaving my food behind, I stomped away from them. Seeing that they were following me with an air of ease, I picked up my pace, not wanting them to catch up. Soon after, I found myself sprinting, taking a sharp turn into a Hot Topic store.

I hid inside, wandering the back for a good twenty minutes. I would casually check the front to make sure that Laito or Kanato weren’t nearby, only to go back into the darkness of the store. I was planning to stay for at least ten more minutes- that is, until an employee approached me, somewhat suspicious.

“Excuse me ma’am,” the girl started as she looked at me. “Are you going to buy something or not? You see, we don’t really like loiterers, and…” she trailed off, but I got the gist.

“O-oh, sorry,” I said, stammering. I looked around quickly, trying to find something that might catch my fancy. In the end, I just ended up grabbing a pair of black and white checkered leggings. Placing them on the counter, I gave her another awkward apology.

She didn’t say anything back, but just scanned the item and stated the price. After stepping out of Hot Topic, I let out a sigh of embarrassment. Tightening my grip on the black bad, I wandered around, still cautious of the brothers. I figured Barnes & Noble might have something.

However, before I could even take a step in that direction, I heard a high pitched scream in the distance. Knowing exactly who it belonged to, my head shot in its direction. Forgetting my desire to avoid the Sakamaki’s, I began to worry about the chaos that one of them was causing and the people who may have been experiencing it.

I rushed towards the source, finding myself at the entrance to Build-a-Bear. However, the happy atmosphere it usually exuded was gone, replaced by one of fear.

Scattered everywhere on the wooden floor were unstuffed animals. Accessories and toy clothes were messed up, and parents were running out of the store, their children in tow.

In the middle of this mess was Kanato, clutching Teddy. Kneeling in front of him was a scared, teenage employee. Her sandy blonde hair was a mess, indicating that it had been grabbed at. The other workers were watching in horror, one trying his best to call security.

“How dare you insult us, you worm!” Kanato yelled.

“I’m s-sorry. It was a mistake. I-”

“Shut up! Your annoying voice is only making this worse!” The lavender haired boy hissed. As a result, the girl was starting to cry slightly.

Going up to one of them in a panic, I asked what happened before I got here.

The male employee turned to me with a fearful expression. “Th-that boy-” he began, but was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. The blonde worker in front of Kanato covered her head with her hands, shielding herself as fragments of glass showered over her. It turned out Kanato has thrown a toy brush as the glass container holding the bear stuffing. Though it was a plastic toy, Kanato’s inhuman strength probably caused the glass to break. The employee turned back to me.

“H-he was passing by while P.J. saw how raggedy his bear was, and she offered to make him a new one here. He got mad and started to yell at her. When she said she was only trying to help, he got even more offended and started to trash the place. We sought to stop him but he wouldn’t calm down.”

“I see…” I trailed off. I turned to them, horrified by what I was watching. Stepping closer to Kanato, he didn’t seem to notice me, too occupied by the crying girl.”

“You worthless piece of garbage! How dare you cry in front of me! This is all your fault!” the vampire kicked her in the stomach, and she toppled onto the floor with a thump. There were multiple voices, screaming for him to stop. Some guy even tried to tackle him, but Kanato pushed him off and he went flying into the shelves. Turning his attention back to the girl on the floor, he released more of his anger out on her.

“Someone like you is so useless! You people have no common sense! You should have known that this would have happened after you insulted me, scum!” he kicked her in the stomach, again and again. Then he stamped on her forehead. I recoiled each time he hit her.

“You should just die! Just die! Die! Die! Die! Die!” he repeatedly beat her, feeling no sympathy for the agonized screams she let out. Bruises and blood became more and more visible as he continued his abuse.

“Kanato! Stop this! She was only doing her job!” I screamed. The boy glared daggers at me.

“Who…?” Kanato’s voice suddenly became calm and quiet. “Her…?” He slowly motioned towards the girl. When I thought his tantrum had finally ended, Kanato roughly grabbed the worker by her hair, yanking her up by the strands. When her face was revealed, I was able to see the bruises over her face, her busted lip, and the trail of blood that leaked from her nose.

“This piece of trash deserves nothing more than to die!” Kanato’s ear-splitting scream echoed through the store once more. “She can’t do anything right! She’s a waste of space”- he kicked her- “a waste of time”- then kicked her again- “scum that has no meaning!!”

He threw her onto the floor and she cried out in anguish. “Kanato! I said that’s-”

“Shut up!” he ordered. “I don’t need you telling me what to do!” He glanced back at the girl. His eyes were wide, portraying the insanity that exuded from him like a toxic miasma. His breathing was slow and muffled.

“I’m tired of pests like you, and I’ll do everyone the favor of getting rid of you, swine.” The Sakamaki plucked a pointed shard from the broken glass. He aimed the sharp tip towards the employee, implying that he was ready to kill her.

Then he brought it down.

As if on cue, I was finally able to regain control in my body. I rushed up to the boy, grabbing the glass shards in the process. The edges cut into my palm, though as long as I was able to stop the glass from cutting the girl, I was fine.

Kanato seemed shocked that I had impeded upon his action, and the employee was utterly petrified to find the shard an inch away from her nose.

I grabbed the glass from Kanato, and tossed it aside. “That’s enough,” I growled. He just gave me a glare.

“It’s none of your business as to what I do!”

“It is when you’re vandalizing store property and beating people up!” I yelled.

He didn’t say anything back. I snatched his arm and dragged him out of the store. I didn’t want him to be caught by security, not because I cared whether or not this fucker got what he deserved, but because I knew my parents and I would have to be involved. For some reason, he put up no protest even though he knew he could attack me at any given time.

I pulled him into an employee hall so that no one could interrupt the discussion. Jerking his arm forward so I could face him, I gave Kanato my best glare.

“What is wrong with you?!” I bellowed, raising my hands in the air. “What you did there was incredibly immature and uncalled for!”

“You don’t get it!” Kanato protested. He squeezed Teddy, looking down at him. “She insulted me. She insulted Teddy. So…” the boy grit his teeth as he shot his head back to look at me. “So she needed to die!”

Having enough of his childish attitude, I slapped him across the face. He was utterly shocked by this, probably because nobody had hit or disciplined him in centuries. The blood that leaked from my palm smeared against his reddened cheek, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

“Nonetheless, you had no right to do that,” I scolded. “She was only doing her job. So shut up, grow a pair, and see that everything won’t go your way all the time, you selfish prick!”

Kanato placed a hand on his cheek, his eyes wide. “H-how…” he muttered under his breath, his voice quiet. He looked back at me, wrapping his hands around my throat, and shoved me up against the wall. “How dare you treat me like that! You swine!” He screeched.

Fuck. I should have seen this coming.

As he strangled me, the airways were restricted. I found it rather difficult to breathe, obviously. Immediately regretting my choice, I struggled in his hold.

“You bastard,” I choked out as I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Oh, me?” His voice suddenly became quiet again, and a disgusted yet sickeningly calm expression adorned his features. However this only lasted a moment as he expression contorted into one of fury. He took my neck and thrust me further into the wall. I let out a pained gasp as my head banged against it.

“Shut up, you fucking worm! You say that I have no right to do what I do, but look at yourself, speaking back to someone like me with ease. It’s unforgivable!” he screamed. “You should consider yourself lucky just to receive my scraps, but you go on about how what I’m doing is wrong. You don’t tell me what to do! No one does! No one, you filth!” His eyes became watery as tears of anger dripped down his face.

His grip on my throat tightened, and I could see my vision blurring. I tried kicking him with all of my strength, but I was too weak. My fingers clasped at his wrists, striving with all my remaining might to pull him away, but to no avail.

“I’m getting tired of you. I think it would do everyone a favor if I just killed you now.” His thumb glided over his cheek where my blood was smeared on him, collecting some of the droplets and licking them. A cold chill ran down my spine as I saw the sadistic grin forming on his face.

“Mm,” he hummed. “Your blood is delicious. Say, once you’re dead, can I have the rest of it?” He asked oh-so-kindly. I attempted to shake my head, but he didn’t seem to care.

“Oh? Are you afraid of what will happen after you’re dead? Don’t worry. Even with such a repulsive face, I can still make you a lovely doll. I’ll find the best dress for your corpse.” His grip was a vise, and I found myself losing consciousness. Sweat rolled down my forehead. I should have known that this unfiltered mouth of mine would be my end; I just never thought it would have been now. My eyelids became heavy as I succumbed to asphyxiation.

With that, I stopped struggling. Silence was around us, save for Kanato’s soft laughter. My hands fell to my sides, and I could no longer feel the pain of bony fingers crushing my neck. It was as if my body accepted it, and I died.

-for about six seconds.

“...killed just yet. How would we explain this? After all, I haven’t even gotten my turn with her.” Laito’s voice rang in my ear. I could hear Kanato screaming in reply, but for some reason I could make out the words. After a while longer, I suddenly collapsed on the ground.

The pain on my neck began to dissipate, and I coughed violently, gasping for air. When I opened my eyes, I could see Kanato stomp out of the hall, leaving Laito alone with me.

“Thanks,” I muttered to him, not making eye contact.

“Bitch-chan’s thanking me? Oh, how sweet! However, I didn’t do anything worth your thanks.” Laito walked up to me, crouching down. He gingerly took my chin and lifted it up so we could be eye to eye. When I saw his face, I saw the shit-eating grin he usually wore.

“It may seem I was saving you, but really, I didn’t want Kanato to have all the fun,” he said darkly.

“What do you mean?” I asked, panicked. I’m pretty sure they thought I didn’t know they were vampires, and I was planning on milking that as much as possible.

“You see,” Laito’s voice was soft. “We’re different from most people you’ve known. You’ll find that out soon.”

“What do you mean?” I croaked. I knew damn well what he was talking about, but for the sake of my already sore neck, I acted like I had no clue what he was going on about.

“That answer will be saved for later,” Laito said. There was a pregnant pause, and then he sprung up, patting my head. “I’ll be taking my leave now. See you real soon, Bitch-chan!” He winked at me and sauntered away, leaving me on the floor.

Once he left, I stayed frozen in place. Only one thing was on my mind.

Why the fuck did he call me Bitch-chan? Chan is only used in Japan!


	6. Park and Talk

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, a towel wrapped securely around me. My hand grazed over the red mark encircling my neck. More than likely it was left by Kanato from our little ‘outing’ yesterday. To conceal the imprint and make sure my parents didn’t fret over it, I planned on wearing a black turtleneck before dinner. It hid the mark fairy well, and nobody suspected a thing. Dad rarely was at the table anymore, always excusing himself for work calls. As for Mom, she decided to try out a new type of wine she had been looking at for a while. She really seemed to enjoy it.

Drying my hair, I began to put on my clothes. My underwear and bra were first, then my shorts and-

I couldn’t find my shirt. I looked frantically around the bathroom, searching for my turtleneck, but it was nowhere to be seen.

“I must have left it on my bed…” I muttered. “Damn it.” I stomped from the bathroom, thankful that it was connected to my bedroom. I spotted my turtleneck right away, lying on the bed, but so was another figure. Shu. He was listening to music, as usual, with his head resting on one of my plush pillows. When he acted like this I would usually tell him to go away, or push him off the bed, but there was a time and place for everything. This one not one of them.

I remained as silent as possible as I edged my way towards the bed. I snatched my turtleneck, happy that I got it with ease. I was about to slip it on until a hand grabbed my wrist, yanking me down onto the bed.

Surprised that he had noticed, I let out a yelp. Falling on top of him, my phone slipped out of my pocket. He held my arms in place, keeping them to the side of his head; it appeared as if I was pinning him down. My damp hair hung over him, dripping water onto his face. A lazy smirk formed as he gazed at me with his pale eyes.

“Mind telling me why you’re coming up to me looking like that? Were you trying to attract me?” he said in a deep, calm voice. “Hmph. What a lewd woman.”

“You’ve got that wrong,” I said. “I was only trying to get my shirt because I left it here. Don’t get any funny ideas. The real question is what are you doing here in my room… again.” I tried pulling away, but my arms were held firmly in place.

“Obviously not trying to seduce guys by walking around with no shirt on,” he said. I flushed again, dark red. Not wanting to collapse on his chest, I held myself up, though I was practically dying of embarrassment due to our current predicament.

“That isn’t true, you asshole,” I said. “I just wanted to get my freaking shirt!” I struggled a bit more.

“Really? I’m not entirely convinced.” Shu let go of one of my arms and grabbed the back of my neck, tugging me down to him

“My shirt was lying right next to you! Are you blind or does your brain just nor work?!” I screamed, using my free hand to push against his chest.

“Throwing around insults will not help you.” He brought my head down, and I realized with a panic that his mouth was moving towards my neck. Utterly uncomfortable, I tried to knee him in the crotch. Unfortunately he saw it coming and quickly closed his legs together.

“I’m not letting that happen again,” he said, smirking. “Do you think I’m that stupid?”

“What if I do? It would make sense! You don’t even know what it means when a girl says no!”

“Such vulgar language and a bitter attitude. It’s as if you’re begging to be disciplined.” His eyes narrowed, and I saw them glance at my neck.

“But it seems I wouldn’t be the first…” he said. His other hand let go of my arm, and trailed two fingers around the bruises Kanato left. I twitched slightly, recalling the events.

“You must be good at getting on our nerves.”

“Kanato was the one to do it, idiot. He’d stab a bitch for putting in one less sugar cube than he likes. Don’t think I’m purposely trying to get on your nerves.”

Oh wait. I am.

Shu’s gaze sharpened into something deadly. “Is that so? He didn’t do such a good job at it. Maybe I should make up for it. Ugh, how troublesome.”

“What?” I placed my hands on his chest, punching away. “He wasn’t trying to teach me anything! And if you think it’s so troublesome, then don’t do it!”

There was a stretch of silence, but before Shu could try anything drastic, my phone vibrated. It surprised both of us, and I took it as an opportunity to free myself.I jerked away and grabbed the phone, not caring who it even was.

“Yoooo!” I answered a bit too enthusiastically.

“Oh. You’re up. Thank God,” a familiar voice said from the other side.

“Shiro?” I questioned.

“Who…?” Shu asked. I ignored him and continued.

“What’s up?”

“I need you to meet me at the park,” Shiro said.

“Why?”

“It gives you a reason to get away from the blond guy,” I cringed at the bitter truth. Damn that fanfiction! “And I was wondering about a few more things.”

“I guess I’ll be on my way,” I said, shoving the turtleneck over my head. Still on my bed, Shu looked disappointed that I would be leaving him for someone else.

“Meet me by the swings by the playground.” With that Shiro hung up.

Stuffing my phone into my pocket, I lept off the bed. “Weeeelllll, this has been fun,” I said sarcastically. “But it looks like I have to go. Bye!”

I bolted out the door, leaving the blond behind. A part of me was surprised he let me off the hook. Maybe it was because he was too lazy to pursue me.

The playground was moderately empty, a few kids hanging out by the slide, or swinging on the monkey bars. I could see Shiro, lightly swaying back and forth on a swing. Setting my bag down, I took the empty one next to him.

“Mind telling me why you chose a playground?” I rocked my feet back and forth.

“I don’t want people hearing our conversation. You should know. They probably think we’re some Twilight-obsessed trash,” he said.

“That does make sense,” I said, laughing. Looking at him, I grinned, but he didn’t return it. Come to think of it, did I ever see him smile? “So… what’s on your mind?”

“You’re okay, right?”

“What?” I blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play stupid. I read chapter five. You were almost killed.” He looked at me with narrowed eyes and a disappointed expression. I averted his gaze and pulled out my phone to see if any new chapters appeared. I hadn’t yet read up on my current situation, but I was tempted to.

“I’m still waiting.” Shiro’s voice cut through my daze.

“Yeah, I kinda was.” I sighed, staring at the black screen. “I can get a little reckless, and though part of it was Kanato and his temper, I did aggravate him.” I laughed. “I was an idiot.”

“Why can’t their parents beat some sense into them?” Shiro looked mad.

“I don’t know. Maybe because they’re dead.”

“What?!” The boys head shot in my direction.

“Well, the father is alive. Same as Subaru’s mother. The rest are dead.”

“They’re all boys too, right? No sister to help with attitude?”

I shook my head. “Karl Heinz, their father, did something with his genetics so that he only gave birth to males. Sexist bastard needed sons to fulfil the Adam and Eve project.”

“Is that even possible,” Shiro asked. I shrugged.

“They’re vampires. It’s enough for me to stop questioning the logic,” I joked.

Shiro still hadn’t smiled.

I faced him once again, placing my hand on the chain of his seat. “What’s up with you, emo?”

“Excuse me?”

“I haven’t seen you smile at all, and you keep things so negative with that… emo atmosphere you’ve got going on there.” I pointed at his face.

“This is the third time we’ve talked face to face, bitch,” he pointed out. My expression soured.

“That’s true.” Shiro looked like a black haired Subaru. Only his hair parted on the other side. Other than that, they gave away the same ‘edge-lord angst’ vibe.

A scream made me turn away from Shiro, looking out towards the playground. The kids were no longer jovial or happy, but instead they were separated into two groups, each arguing amongst each other. I saw one girl step out, trying to stop the fight. She positioned herself in between them, pushing the groups away from each other. Unfortunately, that made her the target of attack. The kids shoved her down, and began to kick her while she cried on the ground.

I looked around frantically for an adult who could stop them, but there was nobody around. My thoughts went back to Kanato and the employee.

“Hey, what are you-” I didn’t allow Shiro to finish as I jumped off my swing, rushing to the kids.

“Okay, break it up!” I yelled at them, trying to reach the girl.

“Shut up, lady,” one kid retorted. I looked at him, fury in my eyes.

“Don’t you dare talk back to me,” I growled. “I have no tolerance for people like you, so either get some common sense, or shut the hell up and get away from me.” The color melted from the children’s faces, and they slowly backed away, muttering their apologies.

“You good?” I knelt down next to the girl, offering my hand. Her clothes were bright but stained with the mud and dirt of the field.

“Yes, thank you ma’am,” she murmured shyly.

Shiro had walked up behind us, hands in his pockets. “Whatever the hell was that about?”

“She was being beaten by other kids. I’m not just going to watch that happen. You should feel the same, idiot!” I said. He was unfazed by my yelling and only scoffed.

“H-he’s right,” the girl whispered. “You should have left me. I deserved every bit of that for trying to stop them.”

“What? No, no. You were doing the right thing, trying to break up the fight. Don’t listen to him,” I answered. “Now, we should probably tend to your injuries. They don’t seem too bad, but we should get them treated just in case.”

“You’re so sweet…” she commented.

“Where are your parents?”

“...not here,” the girl replied.

“Why?” I asked, a bit shocked.

“I… ran out because I wanted some friends to play with.” She began to tear up. “We just moved here and there is nobody to hang out with, and it’s so lonely.” As she began to cry, my gaze softened. Alone in a new town, missing my friends. It was a terrible feeling, but it wasn’t like I could do anything about it.

I examined the girl farther. She had chin length blonde hair that was disheveled and caked in dirt. Her face had patches of mud on it, and I could see the beginnings of a bruise well up under her eye.

“Come on,” I urged. “Let’s go to a convenience store nearby. We can get you some bandages, then I’ll drop you off at home.”

“Sheesh, you shouldn’t get yourself involved with this brat,” Shiro complained. “She doesn’t matter. Let’s go.”

“How about you do me and everybody else a favor and shut up. I’m not going to leave her, you shit. Now leave us alone before I punch you in the mouth.” I was hoping the girl didn’t hear me.

“Tch!” Shiro huffed and walked away.

“Sorry about that,” I said, laughing hesitantly.

“It’s fine,” the girl said.

“Oh, I never caught your name. Can you tell me?”

“My name is Bellona…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. Yay. 
> 
> Happy fourth of July, to all the American peoples. 
> 
> *Sigh* so tired. The outline is still being a pain, but oh well. Thank you all for reading, and I will continue marching on. I'm aiming for updates more often, but I won't hold my breath.


	7. Five Inches Deep...In My Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes a lot from wattpad. Mainly because it was blocked on my computer.

“Hello? You’re…”

A hand grabbed my shoulder, pulling it back. My eyes met a familiar face, dirty blonde hair, and bright green eyes. At first I didn’t recognize the girl, but it soon hit me.

“You’re that girl that saved me at the mall, right? Sorry I never caught your name. I’m P.J.” Her voice was smooth and light. Her scent reminded me of flowers, but I couldn’t point out what kind.

“Wait- you’re the Build-a-Bear worker?” My eyes widened. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry about Saturday! Kanato has a quick temper, and I assure you that you did nothing wrong. I’m sincerely sorry!”

“No, no, it’s fine. Well, not entirely, but you have no reason to apologize. That wasn’t your fault. You’re the one that saved me, remember?” P.J. laughed, only to end up coughing. I twitched.

“Whoa, are you okay?” I was concerned, but she just laughed.

“Apologies. I just have...uh... allergies, you know?” P.J. giggled. “So, what did you do with that purple freak? Did you give him the what-for?” She punched the air playfully as she smiled.

“Well, kinda. I slapped him, but that’s not important right now. What happened to you after I ran out? Did you get help?”

“Yeah. Security came, and I was brought to the hospital….Before that though, there was a guy who helped me up…” a pale pink blush painted her face. The blonde played with her hands, looking down at the floor.

“Really? Who?” I could see that she really wanted to talk about this guy.

“He goes to this school, but he never told me his name,” she said.

“Describe what he looks like,” I pressed on.

“Well, he was tall. Really handsome, and with nice skin. It was pale. He wasn’t too muscular, more on the wiry side I guess. He had reddish-brown hair, green eyes, piercings and a fedora. Oh- he was also a va...very-”

“Hold on, you mean Laito?” I gaped in disbelief.

“Y-yes, I think! He said he knew you, and after he helped me, he said that if I wanted to meet him again, I could always ask you an-”

“-you expect me to hook him up with you,” I finished. P.J. nodded, her smile bright.

Laito… helped her out? There has gotta be something more to that. From what I know, he never does something without his secret agenda, which leads to nothing but trouble. Was he planning something? Should I help her? If I denied her request, it might seem like I want to keep the horny bastard to myself.

“Sure? I guess?” It was more a question than a response. P.J. gasped in excitement.

“Oh my God! Really! Thank you so much!”

I was about to add a ‘but’, lifting my finger to indicate my point. However, I was interrupted by the intercom.

“P.J. Pagilence, please report to the health room. P.J. Pagilence, please report to the health room,” the voice repeated. The girl’s eyes widened.

“Oh shoot! I forgot to take my meds!” She grabbed her bag. “Anyways, thanks! I owe you big time. Let’s meet up again to exchange phone numbers, ‘kay?” With that the girl was off, leaving me alone.

Great...now I had set her up with the emperor of man whores…

Throughout all my classes, I felt pressured.I was unsure about how I would approach Laito in this situation. This didn’t happen to me everyday, but I should have expected it. They boys were incredibly handsome, and I could see a lot of girls look their way. Quite a few boys as well, to be fair. It would only have been a matter of time.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. The class I was in was Debate, but the teacher was married to an English teacher here, and often he would tell us to read books and debate over them. He never said what exactly it was that we would debate about, but it had something to do with Romeo and Juliet. I decided to go over every part of the script just in case.

“Hey Reiji,” I whispered to him, breaking the silence in the class. He didn’t look away from his book, or even acknowledge me for that matter, but I knew he heard my voice.

“How do you feel about that book?”

Reiji’s eyes stopped trailing over the printed words, finally looking over at me. His facial expression communicated the irritation he felt as a result of my interruption. Oh well, he can suck it up.

“What do you think of it?” I asked, setting my book down.

“Think of what?”

“The script, dumbass.”

Reiji’s eyes narrowed when he heard my name. However, before I could ask again, the vampire sighed, setting his book down. Taking out my phone tucked in my pocket, I looked over the current chapter, feeling the need to troll him as he answered me. I needed a good laugh, anyway.

“I find the literature to be outstanding. However-”

“You find the story unbelievable, thinking the true love aspect is incorrect.” I mimicked, finishing for him with a terrible British accent. I didn’t know why, but it just felt right at the time. He glared at me as I cackled madly, and as a response, I held my free hand out empty.

“Crumpet?”

“Will you please cease this unseemly nonsense?” He demanded, the phrase sounding more like and order than a question. I sent him a bitch-make-me look as I raised my hands in the air, but only for a moment.

“Only at tea time,” I responded, trying my best not to laugh at his disgruntled expression. Now I understood why Ayato played so many pranks on him. And seeing as he obviously had more common sense than the rest of his brothers, he wouldn’t snap at me in the middle of class.

Reiji sighed once more, rubbing his forehead.

“And here I believed that you’d be a sophisticated person I could work with. It certainly seemed that way when I first arrived. Oh, where has that respectable person gone?”

“Awwww, poor baby,” I taunted with a different voice. “Would you like some cheese with that wine?”

“Stop immediately,” Reiji said, his voice a bit too loud. The students of the class turned to him, flabbergasted. He had never yelled before, nor did he seem the type to do so. The teacher looked up from his assignments.

“Mr. Sakamaki, is something troubling you?” He questioned in a stern voice.

“No…” Reiji looked at me quickly. “There is nothing wrong.” I tried my best to hold back a laugh, but a few snorts escaped my lips. Nobody noticed, or perhaps they just didn’t care.

The class was silent as we returned to my reading. My eyes trailed away from my book and onto the chapter of ‘No Fanfiction’, when it said “I suddenly noticed that Reiji had passed me a note.”

After reading this, I suddenly noticed that Reiji had passed me a note. This was unusually out of character for him, but so was snapping in front of the class. Then again, I was pulling at his strings for shits and giggles.

I looked at the book, feeling the need to see if the author would warn me about anything suspicious with the note.

_This was Reiji we were talking about though. The author practically found it laughable that I had hesitation, thinking he would do something drastic with a note._

_The author will say this as kindly as they can, but they think I’m a dumbass._

Wait- what?

I turned off my phone with a glare before opening the piece of paper. ‘Please have some common sense. Acting in such a way is rude.’

I scowled, not bothering to write back. “Says the guy who yelled so loud the teacher heard.”

“Please remind me again of how old you are. You act as if you are five.”

“Yeah,” I snorted. “Five inches deep in your mom.”

Reiji was speechless, utterly disgusted. He looked better that way. Giving him an innocent smile, I returned to the book.

In History, I had decided to keep my lessons with Subaru short and straightforward. He was a handful to teach, yes, but sometimes sending him off to find things out on his own was the best option. I scrolled through the fanfiction as he completed a worksheet on the American Revolution. Occasionally, I’d check his work, but I liked to keep that to the bare minimum, seeing as he stressed out horribly if he got anything wrong.

Reading my past events with Reiji, I gave a little smile. Subaru seemed to notice this, because he glanced at me before turning back to his work.

“I’m done,” Subaru declared, slamming his pencil down on the table, lighter than usual.

“Hmmm. Really? Okay. I’ll give this to the teacher.” I took the paper, shutting off my phone. “You did it, Subaru.”

“That’s bullshit,” he said.

“No, I’m serious.” I said, smiling, “I’m kinda happy that I got you. I mean, it could be worse. I could have ended up with Shu. You have a temper, but at least you try...like the extra credit haiku poem prank that Shu and Laito played on you.”

‘Oh you shouldn’t have said that,’ the author thought as they typed this, for they knew that I wasn't reading the fanfiction at the time, and there was no way to warn me.

My mind wandered to that scenario. The little audio of Shu, Subaru and Laito discussing the upcoming poem competition for extra credit. It was a small prank that the two played on the whiny albino, but he did try and was serious about bringing his grade up. I laughed a little at that.

I reached out for my phone, but Subaru’s hand slammed over mine. He leaned closer, glaring. “How do you know about that?”

Dread covered me like a smothering blanket when I realized that I let that statement slip out. “I...uh…” my mind scrambled to find a response, to come up with the best excuse. “Y-your father told us a lot about you guys before you came.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Subaru screamed. His free hand slammed against the wall. Cracks formed around his fist, the drywall close to shattering. I swallowed the lump in my throat, too scared to say anything. I found it strange that this was the thing that set him off, and he was moderately okay with the Shia LaBeouf video.

“I’m not that stupid. That man wouldn’t tell you anything if he wanted you to take us in.If anything, he’d tell you that we were well behaved or something!”

He wasn’t wrong there.

I was going to keep on arguing but it was a waste of time. Subaru lost his cool.

“I promise you, I’m not-”

“SHUT UP!” Subaru was getting very, very loud. “I know you think I’m nothing but an idiot, but you don’t know me! There’s something off about you, but I can’t place it.” He paused, and we stared at each other in silence.

He seemed to realize something a moment later.

“Wait,” Subaru said slowly. “If you knew about the Haiku, what else…?”

I was pretty sure my heart was beating loud enough for a regular human to hear, never mind an immortal with enhanced senses, but I decided to play it cool. “Sorry Subaru, but I don’t quite know what you’re talking about.” I made to grab the papers off the table. “But since you’re done with your work, we should head back.”

“NO!”

I jumped again, but steeled my nerves. I took a deep breath, and looked Subaru in the eyes. “Is there something you need help with? I would love to assist you, but if you don’t tell me what the problem is, I can’t do anything.” Oh God, I sounded like a therapist.

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say.

“Like hell you don’t,” Subaru growled. “I’m betting you know way more than you let on.” He was definitely calmer than he was before, but it was only the eye of the storm.

“FUCK THIS,” Subaru began yelling at the top of his lungs. He smashed a dent in the cheap plastic chair, and then did his customary stomping off out of the room, still muttering obscenities.

“...all liars...untrustworthy...the same…”

I was quite insulted. Sure, I wasn’t a paragon of virtue, but what I heard was quite offensive. Groaning, I exited the room, albeit in a much quieter fashion. It hit me on the way out that our history teacher had never once checked up on us. That was slightly disconcerting. For all she knew, we could be doing the devil’s tango. Ew. With that awkward image in my mind, I went to lunch.

Nobody was there. Shiro was absent, P.J. looked preoccupied, and you couldn’t catch me dead with the Sakamaki’s. Either way, they were busy as well. Even Laito had disregarded the many girls surrounding their table in favor of what was being discussed. I turned away from the cafeteria. It looked like I was going to be eating in the library, again.

Debate was uncharacteristically bland. Reiji was absent, which I found alarming. He never skipped class unless there was an emergency. Because of that, Mr. Sutherland instead paired me up with the girl from before. His other ‘star student’, or whatever. I wasn’t paying attention, but he seemed quite enthusiastic about it.

“Heyoo,”

I looked up to see a wisp of a girl. She was Asian, and dressed like some type of k-pop idol. She definitely looked the part. Other than that, I had the barest recollection of her.

“Oh, hi,” I smiled and cleared space on my desk. “Glad to see you. Reiji’s a major pain.” Whoops. There goes my mouth.

Debate girl smiled, laughing a bit. “He’s the guy with the glasses, yeah?” She didn’t wait for my response. “I mean him no offense, but I swear he’s so tense he shits out diamonds.”

I chuckled, agreeing. Reiji was smart, but ‘carefree’ was never part of his vocabulary. “So today is something about whether third wave feminism is going too far or something.” I pulled out a piece of paper. “Damn. This looks like something people will get riled up about.”

“Oh yes. It’s a good thing we are all apathetic.” Debate girl grabbed her pencil. 

"I feel really awkward asking, seeing as the teacher always talks about us in the same sentence, but what's your name?" All I could remember of her was that she was the second half to the 'power couple'. 

Her laugh was pretty, like fairies or something. “Zacra Elizabeth Alarie. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

"Sakura? Are you Japanese?" It was a really pretty name. 

"No, it's Zacra. With a Z." She said that with a tired tone, one that meant she got that question a lot. "I'm half Korean."

"Oh."

“So. Forgive me for intruding, but what’s the story with you and all those guys?” The abrupt change in topics confused me, but I realized she was talking about the Sakamaki’s.

“Oh. They’re terrible. Douche bags.”

Zacra hummed. “But they’re hot, no? For average teenage girls, that outweighs their idiocy.”

“Yeah,” I agreed. “It’s stupid. I mean, if they were butt-ugly or something, then nobody would take any shit from them.”

“Double standards. Gets us every time.” Zacra was scribbling on a paper, and I realized she was creating an argument from our conversation. “Although I have to say, one of the redheads is cute. Very attractive. I think his name is Ayato.”

“I guess,” I conceded. “Unfortunately his ego is the size of Tokyo’s metropolitan area.”

“Ugh,” Zacra said. “That’s a turn off. But either way, do you think-?” She didn’t look up from the paper, and I swear she turned bright red.

I rolled my eyes inwardly. “You want me to ask him out for you.” She nodded, still focused on her page.

“I’m sorry, but no.” I probably could have said it nicer, especially to somebody who I just met. “I have no objection to you asking him, but you would have to do it yourself.”

Zacra’s personality did a full one-eighty.

“And why would that be?” Her voice was soft. “You said you would ask for another girl. Why should I be any different?” I shuddered as I thought of Kanato, using that same tone right before he tried to murder me.

“As I said, sorry. But I owed her a favor, and if I said yes to another person, people would think that it’s all right to walk all over me to get to those people. I don’t want to be used because of my proximity to attractive boys. It’s nothing personal.” I took a deep gulp of air. Hopefully she wouldn’t try and choke me to death.

The silence between us stretched thin, and I felt my heart stop. Then Zacra looked up from her paper and I cringed at the angelic smile she wore.

“Certainly, of course,” she said, “it feels horrible knowing people are only friends with you because of your connections. I did not think before I spoke, and am quite sorry as well. I did not mean to sound like that, especially after we just met. I had no intention of wronging you.” Zacra paused. “I do hope we can become friends, not because of the Sakamaki’s, but because you seem quite nice. Now, look at the paper. You can change whatever you see fit.”

Her mood shifts and topic changes unnerved me slightly, but I told myself I was only being paranoid. Zacra definitely seemed saner than Kanato. She gave me no reason to suspect her yet, so I figured it was worth a shot.

The first thing that should have clued me in was the fact that Kanato was absent in Biology. The second thing was the lack of all the Sakamaki’s on the bus ride back. Finally, the author had given me a cliffhanger, ending with something about me heading upstairs with gelato.

Unfortunately, I was a first-class idiot, and ignored all those signs. Velissa was out at a volleyball game, and my parents were both at work, so I had the house to myself. Rummaging through the freezer, I found the aforementioned tub of gelato, and some frozen blueberries beside it. Grinning, I grabbed those two items and a spoon. Screw bowls, I deserved this. Heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs, I was happily on my way to hours of binge watching shows and eating until I felt sick.

That was not to be so. As soon as I opened my door, I was greeted by six faces that did not look pleased.

“Oi, titless,” Ayato had teleported behind me, shoving me inside and slamming the door. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha did I say update more often? I lied.


	8. Vampires? Lame.

“Sit down.” Ayato pointed to the bed.

“Sit where?” I motioned to the bed. “Can’t really move in here with all of you blocking my way.” I saw Kanato and Subaru standing in the corner, and I cringed. What I would give to get away from them for a day.

_Not much, honestly. Maybe a punch to the gut. Losing a finger at most. The author thinks I’m a wuss, which isn’t entirely wrong._

“I have been informed that you know what we are,” Reiji began. My brain dropped out of my head, joining my stomach at the bottom of a pit. The look they all were giving me. Oh God. Next stop on the Sakamaki Express is Hell, level nine.

“I- I don’t know what you mean?” I stepped away from them, closer to the door.

“Don’t play dumb,” Ayato said. “After what Subaru told us, we definitely know!”

“I’m surprised you’ve been able to keep us in the dark for so long,” Reiji said.

Same here, bro.

He stepped closer to me, and I felt sweat run down my forehead. “If you truly aren’t playing stupid, I’d like to inform you that we are not as we seem.”

There was silence.

“We are vampires…”

Silence took over again. We were all waiting for someone else to break it, to make a move. They all stared at me, waiting for some type of shocked reply. A scared squeak, or something that would comply with a regular human girl who would have never expected such a thing.

They were disappointed.

“HAHAHAHA,” I laughed loudly. A few of the brothers blinked in surprise. “Laaaame! Of course I already knew!”

“Wh-what?”

“I’m not an idiot,” I said, “the pale skin, sharp fangs, sadistic attitude, damn. I’m surprised that no one else noticed!”

I was still trying to hide the truth after all this time, and by the looks of it, it was working. I stifled a laugh as I watched them check if their fangs were obvious.

“How long have you known,” Reiji asked.

“I had my suspicions from the beginning,” I lied. “But when Kanato tried to choke me, I was sure of it.” Though I knew them from the anime and otome game, it seemed logical for an unsuspecting girl to realize this if she was in my situation. I would have even fallen for it if I was in the Sakamaki’s place.

Reiji looked at Kanato, but neither made a comment about it. He was probably used to that kind of thing.

“So, are you guys going to kill me for knowing your secret or something?” I took the gamble and asked. I hoped not, because I really had no plan for this type of thing.

“Yes.”

I stared at Ayato. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

Luckily, my savior Reiji came in. “No, we won’t be doing that.” He pushed his glasses up and looked at his younger brother.

“Eh? What are you saying? You’re just letting her off the hook without us having our fun with her?”

“Let me finish.” Reiji stepped forward. “We will not kill you, because you would be a bother to clean up. However, now that you are aware of what we are, we have no reason to hide our secret. Therefore I wouldn't find it surprising if one of us was to take your blood whenever we wished.”

The Sakamaki’s looked at each other, while I gritted my teeth. This bastard was giving the others ideas!

Ayato walked up to me, wearing a shit-eating grin. “Well then, I suppose Yours Truly will be your first.”

“Ne, Ayato-kun, don’t be rude. I want a little fun as well.” Laito chuckled.

I backed away from them slowly. Looking around me to see what I could use as a weapon, I grabbed the cheap candle stick I got as a birthday gift from my parents. Trying to make with what I had, I held it out in front of me like a sword.

“None of you fucking touch me!” I growled.

“Hmph. You yell too much. Why don’t you just accept that you can’t get away. Otherwise it’d just be troublesome.” Shu sighed.

“Yeah right,” I hissed. “I don’t have to stay and die like cattle. I could change my name and ride up to Seattle.”

“But you don’t own a motorbike,” Laito grinned. “Here’s an option you might like. Spend these next days getting-”

“That’s enough, Laito.” Reiji looked like he was going to blow a fuse. "Nobody needs you quoting musicals at this moment."

I felt Kanato’s fingers wrap tightly around my wrist, making me drop the candlestick. “THE FUCK ARE YOU ON?” I screeched.

“Now that you know about us, Reiji said that it’s okay to take your blood. You don't mind sharing some, do you?” he asked softly.

“No! Get away from me!” I yanked my hand away from his, only to get my other wrist snatched by Ayato.

“Hey, get away from Titless,” he growled. “She belongs to Yours Truly.”

Resistance would be futile, but it felt good to go down swinging. I couldn’t move, and panic began to overtake me. Was this really happening?

In my mind, I kept on thinking that this was just some bad dream. I would wake up in my bed soon, alone and with an untouched neck. I knew deep down though that it wasn’t to be.

Before I could scream at the top of my lungs, my door slammed open. Velissa stepped in, clearly oblivious to what was going on.

“Time for dinner!” She chimed. It took her a moment to notice the brothers, and she beamed when she saw them. “Oh my God! What are you all doing here? Are you playing a game? It looks like fun! Can I play? I don’t know what you’re playing, but I promise I will follow the rules! I’m really good at games. I win a lot! Do you guys win at games?”

“Yeah, whatever. You said dinner was ready, right?” I could feel Ayato’s grip loosen. And with the given chance, I pushed him away. He didn’t object. They all seemed cautious, not wanting to share anything with her. I thanked having Velissa for being there.

She seemed to forget what she was talking about. “Oh yeah, it is! Mom made pasta, and wanted to ask you what type of sauce you liked. But she already made some.”

“That’s fine,” I said, daring myself to look at the brothers one more time. They were glaring at Velissa and me. I’m guessing they were pissed that their dinner was stolen away from them for her own dinner.

The irony is just sickening.

I grabbed the untouched tub of ice cream, along with the blueberries, which have thawed into a sopping, mushy mess. Damn. Grabbing my phone, I bounded out of my room. Deciding to scroll past the previous events, I read up to my current position. As I sat down at the table, I found it was only mom, dad being away on yet another call.

After dinner, my phone vibrated in my pocket again. I picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Good, you picked up.”

“Oh. Shiro. It’s you.” I was still bitter after what he said at the park. “What’s wrong?”

“I should be asking the same thing. They realized you knew what they were.”

“Yeah… It was only a matter of time.” I sighed. “I just didn’t expect them to come at me like that. If Velissa didn’t step in, I wouldn’t be surprised if I ended up flat as a rug.”

Shiro didn’t laugh. “Look, you need to stop being reckless. And I don’t suggest talking to Laito about that P.J. girl. It’s a recipe for disaster, and you know it.”

“Well yes, but she seems like a nice girl. Maybe if she realizes how bad Laito is, she would give up on him,” I suggested.

“And if she doesn’t?”

I paused. “Shiro. Did you call just to lecture me?”

“In a way,” the boy replied. “All actions have consequences, both good and bad. This story gives you the opportunity to avoid the bad ones, you know.”

“How so?”

“The authors foreshadowing. You could use that to your advantage. Maybe not get your ass killed.”

“How-” I started to say, but there was a beep and a click. He hung up. Dammit. I frowned, about to call him back, but I figured he wouldn't answer.

Before I could stuff the phone in my pocket, I felt it vibrate again. Thinking it could be Shiro, I switched it on again, only to find it was a text from an unknown number.

_Hope you’re doing alright. Glad nobody bit you yet. I’m counting on you to survive long enough to meet me._

I frowned. Why was everything turning on its head lately? Anime vampires, fortune telling fanfictions, strange people with unknown agendas. I thought back to what Shiro had said, about using the authors foreshadowing as a weapon. That would be great, but how could I do that? Riddles were not my forte, but I knew that I couldn’t be a dense dipshit forever. Eventually, something bad would happen.

As I walked up to my room, I cursed moving to this house. It seemed that it was the catalyst for all this. Opening my door, I was thankful that nobody was sitting there, waiting for me. Getting ready for bed, I opened the fanfiction one last time to see if any new material was there. Lucky me, there was.

_Beware the horsemen. They seek that which cannot be found without sacrifice. An eye for an eye, tooth for tooth. Life for life._

What the fuck.

Rolling my eyes, I fell onto my bed like a star in a soap opera. There were two things that would fix this: food and sleep. Sadly, I only had the effort for one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for not posting for a while. I have commitment issues. But that's relevant. I will try my best to keep to my once a week schedule. Or at least once every ten days. 
> 
> This is a shorter chapter mainly because I got too tired to continue.


	9. This Is Halloween

Looking out the window, I could see goblins, princesses, transformers, and many other creatures. I sighed in relief. Finally, a day without just vampires. Monsters and royalty, mythical creatures and spies roamed the streets. It was Halloween! One of the only times where you could accept candy from strangers and hopefully not die.

I opened the door cheerfully to reveal four kids, a power ranger, cat, witch, and tennis player. Behind them was a man who looked to be their father.

“Trick or treat!” The four of them tried to say in unison, failing miserably. They held up their bags, and I smiled, giving each of them a handful of candy from the pumpkin bowl. “Thank you” They chorused, and left, the father giving me a nod of acknowledgement.

Closing the double doors, I set the bowl on a stand, surprised that people still came to the manor. It was far off, but I guess the creepy aura made it worth the distance. We gave off a perfect haunted house vibe, and had been crowded with trick-or-treaters.

The sun was now setting, but it was never too early to be trick or treating, I guess. For me, you could never be too old either. I had managed to convince my mom, and saved enough to buy a bit of stuff on the internet. Fixing my bow tie, I looked at myself through the window's reflection. I didn’t buy a wig, but I enjoyed the tan coat, along with the sonic screwdriver.

“What the hell? What’s with the get up?” Subaru and Reiji appeared behind me. When I turned to face them, I frowned, seeing that they were not wearing a costume.

“It’s my costume, idiot,” I muttered.

“Then what are you supposed to be?”

“The Doctor,” I replied, proud. Subaru and Reiji raised a brow.

“I do not believe that Doctors wear such attire,” Reiji inquired.

“Nooo,” I groaned. “Not a doctor. I’m ‘The’ Doctor!”

“The…” Reiji questioned.

“Yes!” I took out the screwdriver and showed it to them. Pressing one of the buttons, a small device made a worldly sound. “I also wanted to purchase a TARDIS bag, but Mom told me the outfit and screwdriver were enough, so this Doctor has no TARDIS.” I laughed, scratching the back of my neck. The two looked at each other in concern. I paused, looking at them. “You guys… don’t watch Doctor Who, do you?”

“Who…?”

“Exactly! Now we know who doesn’t do Netflix and Chill,” I joked. There was another knock and I opened the door. This time there were two kids and a girl my age. She was probably taking her siblings around for Halloween.

“Trick or Treat!” They both chimed. I laughed and gave them some candy. When they walked off, the older girl laughed.

“Thanks, Eleven!”

“Aye! A fellow Whovian!” I smiled, high-fiving the girl. She high-fived me back, and walked off to catch up with her siblings.

“Eleven? I thought you were the Doctor?” Reiji commented.

“Yeah. I’m not going through explaining all that stuff to you. You know we have Netflix in the living room. I suggest turning on the television and watching it.”

Before I could set the bowl down, I found Kanato in front of me, his hand in the candy. “Please tell me, why are you handing out candy to strangers dressed worse than they usually do?”

I rolled my eyes. “It’s Halloween, Kanato. You know what that is, right? We’re supposed to be giving this out. And I wouldn’t eat that if I were you. It’s all store bought.”

Kanato dropped the lollipops back in the bowl, losing interest. “I know what Halloween is, swine.”

“Then why’d you ask?” I mocked. The boys gave me a glare, and I decided to stop my teasing in favor of living.

“Hmm? Halloween? That time of the year again? Oh how exciting~” Laito came into the picture. “It’s always so much fun, nfufu.”

"It’d be even better if you wore costumes. Get into the Halloween spirit a bit,” I complained.

“Costumed? And you’re in costume? What is our poor Bitch-Chan supposed to be?” Laito questioned.

“I’m the Doctor,” I answered, irritated.

“A doctor?”

“THE,” I hissed. “THE Doctor! Get it right.”

“That sounds pathetic,” Kanato said. I glared at him, so close to bitch-slapping the purple out of his hair. Sighing, I noticed that my mum and Velissa were in the room.

“Hey, hun,” Mom said, smiling weakly. I smiled back at her, waving.

“Hi Mom,” I greeted her. I looked over at Velissa, who was dressed as a Devil.

“You sure you’ll be fine here, handing out candy alone?” Mom looked concerned.

“I’ll be fine. After all, I did this last year.”

She nodded, walking up to me. “Just make sure the boys don’t destroy the house while we’re gone.”

“I’ll try,” I scoffed.

“Alright, then,” Mom opened the door. “We’ll be on our way. Be safe, okay dear?”

“Yeah, I will.” The brothers and I watched as Mom stepped out. However, she noticed something on the ground.

“Here,” She handed me a package. “It was addressed to you.”

“...Me?” I questioned, taking it in my hands. As my family left, I held the box in one hand, about to open it, my phone vibrated again, and I swore. Switching it on, I noticed it was from the same unknown person from the other day.

_Hello Dear! I bought a little present for you this Halloween. Do share it with the brothers, and I truly hope that you have a happy Halloween!_

“So they’re the one responsible for this?” I murmured to myself. “Wait- how did they get my address?”

“Huh? What are you talking to yourself for?” Ayato said, walking up behind me. I twitched, not knowing he was there. Looking over him, I could see Shu laying on the couch. They must have come in while I was reading the message.

“None of your Goddamn business.” I pressed the box to my chest. The redhead noticed and pointed at the package.

“What’s that?”

“A present.”

“Really? Let me see!” He reached for the box, but I shifted it away from his grasp.

“It’s mine. So how about no.”

“Oh, come on. I wanna see what’s inside!” He tried to grab it from me.

“Fine. If you wanna look, I’ll open it, okay?” I ripped off the tape, and unfolded the box. Shuffling past the packing peanuts, I pulled out a large glass bottled, labeled ‘Red Wine’. There was a lump under the label, indicating something there, but I didn’t want to rip it off. “Alcohol? Why would anyone give me that?”

“Give you what?” Ayato asked again. I sighed at his nosiness. Holding up the bottle, I showed it to them.

“Just some wine a person sent me. Don’t really know why though. I’m underage.”

“Why would that matter? Laito said with a light tone. “Why don’t you try some?” I gave him a disgusted look.

“And allow you to take advantage of me when I’m tipsy? No thanks. But you can try some.” I held out the bottle.

He popped the cork off, sniffing it. “Hmm. It smells familiar…” I just shrugged the comment off.

“I’m watching Netflix with a large bag of candy.” I grabbed one of the bags of sweets. “Can one of you guys do me a solid and answer the door for me?” I knew they wouldn’t, but it was worth a shot.

As I walked away, I heard Ayato saying something to Laito, about sharing.

An hour or two later, I was watching another episode of Doctor Who, playing with my sonic screwdriver. I kept on pressing the buttons, listening to the alien sound that came out.

Candy wrappers were stuffed in the bag, indicating that I ate more than I thought. However, I was just thankful that none of the brothers had bothered me during that time. Slowly losing consciousness, I let my eyelids droop, thoughts of sleep filling the air.

Silence surrounded me, and I could no longer hear the Doctor rattling on about time. Shifting my body to get in a more comfortable position, I drifted off to dreamland…

…for five minutes.

A crash woke me from my sleep, and I swung around frantically, looking for the source of the chaos. Noticing that it came from outside the living room, I jumped off the couch, following the sound. It led me to the kitchen, where I could hear Reiji yelling something in Japanese. I was more than a bit worried. Reiji and yelling equals something bad.

It was probably at Subaru, who was prone to smashing things. I hesitated a moment before walking it, set on ending whatever was happening, only to find all the brothers there. An empty bottle rolled off the tabled, stopping at my feet.

They drank the whole damn bottle.

I looked at the brothers, their faces red. Utterly drunk. I grimaced, remembering that vampires don’t get wasted easily. I grabbed the bottle, ripping the first label off and staring in horror at the words under it.

‘Vampire Juice’

The fuck. The actual fuck- sly bastard.

Racking my brains, Vampire Juice was a product of Hell that could make the vampires drunk. I gulped, dreading what would come next.

Crashing sounds came from a vase that had spilled out on the floor, mixing water and scattered flowers. Next to this mess was Reiji, completely in tears. He was the crying drunk, using his inhuman strength to beat up his brothers.

“Kanato! Stop this indecency and put on your clothes,” Reiji sobbed. Spotting me, he rushed up. “Thank God you’re here. They all-” he choked. “They’re uncontrollable. They can’t learn and have been so indecent, except Laito w-who” another sob. “He’s improved so much, but I’m afraid the others will taint him again.” He grabbed my hands, still sobbing. I could hear my bones creak.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” I said. “How about you let go of me, and we can both fix this?”  
I looked around for Kanato, not seeing him anywhere. Then hands wrapped around my waist, and I shuddered. A chin rested on my shoulder, and I felt hot breath on my neck.

“Heeyyy, Reijiii don’t touch her!” Kanato’s voice slurred as he held me tight. Turning to him, I shuddered. He had stripped to his pants and a half-unbuttoned shirt. My face grew red.

“Dude. Put your clothes back on!” I said. Kanato only whined, shaking his head.

“It’s too hot. I don’t wanna,” He was more of a child than usual. As I tried to get my hands free from Reiji and the rest of my body free from Kanato, I heard laughter.

Shu was laying his head and arms on the table, pointing at us while laughing. “You guys look so stupid. It’s like you’re fighting over her.”

“Shut up and help me,” I growled, trying to wiggle away from their grasp. Shu just laughed some more, repeating what I said.

“Help you, hahaha! That’s hilarious!”

“I’m not joking around!” I roared.

“Reiji-sannn! Kanato!” Another familiar voice rang out and a figure dashed towards us. “What are you doing? Kanato, stop being so indecent. Not in front of her, at least. That’s like sexual harassment. Same goes for you too, Reiji. Don't hold her hands like that. You’re violating her. It’s t-too intimate! How could you let them do this to you?” Laito’s voice was drenched with worry as he pried Reiji and Kanato off me.

Maybe there was a way to keep him drunk. Just Laito.

“Thanks,” I said.

“Nooo, don’t take her away! I wanna be with her! It’s too hot!” Kanato started to cry.

“I’m so happy,” Reiji sobbed. “Laito has improved so much-” there was a hiccup- “he even scolds me for my flaws.”

“Pffft, you’re crying over that?!” Shu laughed loudly. “You’re hilarious.”

“SHUT UP!” Reiji screamed. He swung his hands back, into a wall. The color drained from my face. Cracks were created, revolving around Reiji’s fist.

“NO!” I yelled. However, it was far too late. Mom was going to kill me.

“Eh…? Who was that?” Sprawled on the floor next to a chair, Ayato seemed to be waking up from blacking out. “Huh. Pancake? What are you doing here? How did you get here? His breathing was slow and he got up. His balance left something to be desired. “You weren’t here before….”

“I wasn’t.”

“Did you… teleport?” He sounded even worse than Reiji and Laito.

“Sure.”

“You… did? So does that mean … you’re one of them…?”

“One of- oh God.” I mentally slapped myself. Ayato was obsessed with ninjas when he became drunk.

“Hey! Heeey, guys! She’s a ninja!”

“No. I’m not. Get a hold of yourself.” Ayato just grabbed me, looking up and down.

“Where are all your katanas and shit? Are you hiding them with your ninja magic?”

“No. Let go.” I was entirely done with them.

“Then what’s with the strange get up? You gotta be a ninja!”

I decided to not get into ‘The Doctor’ argument again.

“Ayato!” Laito scolded. “Don’t touch her so lewdly like that! Bitch-san should be protected.”

My eyebrows rose at that. So I was Bitch-san now. “Shove a fork up your ass, Laito. You all are idiots to have drunk the whole bottle.”

My eyes traveled down to Subaru, his head down on the table. Did he drink it too?

I could hear him groan, but unlike the others, he didn’t throw himself at me like some whiny puppy. Our eyes met over the table, and he dragged himself up. I groaned. His face was red as well, meaning he drank too. He stumbled over to me.

“Thirsty..” he grumbled. “So thirsty… I need something to drink.”

I shuddered, catching a look of his fangs. No way in hell he was going to touch me with those.

Rushing to the kitchen, I found a Kool-Aid package. Grabbing them, I shoved the whole box in his hands, making sure he got them firmly. “Go crazy,” I said. I hoped that Kool-Aid was a good substitute.

The Albino was too drunk to object, ribbing the straw off a packet. Knowing he would be occupied for a while, I turned my attention to the others.

“Alright. You idiotic assholes,” I said. “As much as I would like to leave you like this, I can’t. My mom will think I drugged you.” If I couldn’t make their drunk asses sober, I could at least stuff them in their rooms.

Reiji, Kanato, and Ayato were my first targets. Shu was only laughing, Subaru was drinking his Kool-Aid, and Laito’s guardian drunk was no issue. He’d probably just scold me about how much sugar I gave Subaru, and how it was unhealthy.

Grabbing the arms of the first three, I dragged them out of the room.

“Oi! Where are we going? On a mission? A ninja mission?” Ayato blurted out.

“Fine. Think of it like that.” I sighed.

“Wait- if it’s a ninja mission, why don’t we just teleport there?”

“Nghhh. Don’t drag me!” Kanato cried.

“I’m not. You just can’t walk.”

“Ayato! Kanato!” Reiji was still crying. “Can’t you see that she’s trying to help us?” He turned to me. “You are so kind to punish these two for their poor manners.! I’m so happy!”

“I’m taking you too.” I dragged them up the stairs. “You all are going to your rooms.” Unfortunately, after I said that, Kanato ripped his arm out of my grip.

“I don’t wanna go to my room! I wanna stay with you!” He was yelling at full volume.

“Kanato, don’t be a bitch.”

“But I don’t wanna!” He tugged me closer to him. I cringed as he held me tight. Thankfully there was a yank and Kanato went stumbling away. The second-eldest was now holding me. “Didn’t I tell you how indecent that was? Why won’t you listen to me?”

“Reiji. Let. Me. Go.” I shoved him off only to find myself being pulled by Ayato.

“Leave off! We’re going on a ninja mission!” Ayato looked down at me. “You’re a ninja. Why don’t you use your ninja magic to fight them?”

“Uh. I left my ninja pixie dust in my room?”

“Ninja pixie dust? Wow! Can I have some?” Ayato’s eyes went wide. “I wanna be a ninja too!”

“Yeah, sure” I stopped, thinking of a plan. “But the only way you can earn the pixie dust is if you get everyone else in their rooms.”

Ayato paused for a moment, then looked around. “Alright. Yours Truly is gonna be a ninja!”

**********

I looked around the kitchen. Somehow, Ayato had managed to get not only Reiji and Kanato in their rooms, but also Subaru, Laito and Shu. That meant I only had him to deal with.

“Good job, Ayato,” I said. “Thanks.”

Ayato beamed. “Does that mean you will give me your ninja pixie dust now?”

I groaned, remembering that. “Fine. Come with me.”

He grinned, walking up the stairs behind me. I wound my way to his bedroom door, opening it. Ayato looked at me in confusion.

“Hey, this is my room. Where is the pixie dust-?”

“In there.” I shoved him in slamming the door shut. As an afterthought, I reopened it, shoving in a few packets of Kool-Aid. “Here’s some right now.”

I heard him happily opening the packs, sucking it down. Sighing, I walked back to the kitchen, and stared at the mess on the floor. It was only spilled water and flowers on the floor, better than I thought. At the end, I did a pretty good job of cleaning up. It looked just like it did a few hours ago, minus the hole in the wall. I’d have to find a good excuse for that.

*Ding* I picked up my phone.

_Did you like your present?_

I ground my teeth, typing a reply: _Was Vampire Juice the best thing to give an underage girl living with vampires?_

Ten or so seconds later, I got a reply.

_Haha. I see. Well, wine wasn’t the only thing I sent you. Check the box again._

Finding the box, I re-shuffled through it, and came up with a small, black tape. On it was a number one.

 _What is this?_ I sent the message, but received no reply.

I knew waiting would be in vain, so I put my phone away again. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Walking there, I took their bowl of candy.

Bellona was there, dressed as Mabel from Gravity Falls. Her pink shooting star sweater suited the weather perfectly. However, I was concerned.

Why was she alone?

“Hey! They were correct! Trick or Treat!” She smiled, holding out a white pillowcase.

“Hi Bellona. Great timing,” I smiled.

“Mind if I come in?” She asked politely. I laughed.

“I don’t mind,” opening the door further, I offered the bowl to her. The small girl giggled and reached for a Hersheys.

“How has your Halloween been?” She sat on a chair, legs kicking out.

“Exhausting. I don’t want to do this for another year.”

“Really? Why?” She popped the chocolate in her mouth and grabbed another.

“Well, it started with the Eleventh Doctor…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all those who read this before~ you can tell that I got tired of this chapter way before it was finished. I wrote this last week, but saved it for now because I needed more time for my lazy ass to get out of bed and actually do something, so here you all are ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ
> 
> going on vacation so I probably won't post for another few weeks, but I will be trying to work in the plot. 
> 
> as always, please like, comment and subscribe, and I'll see you next time
> 
> sorry. I'm sleep deprived. But that you all for reading :)


	10. Politeness is Overrated

The door just about hit me in the nose.

“Shit,” I grumbled, taking a step back. It was the middle of lunch, and I had just gotten back from getting a slushie at a local gas station. Ever since the cursed Halloween incident, the brothers and I had had a ‘don’t ask don’t tell’ type of relationship. I bullshitted my way through a half-baked excuse for why there was a whole in the wall, and mom, though skeptical, seemed to believe it. Currently, I had avoided getting my blood sucked, and those pervs were nowhere near me. It was a win.

Passing by the gym, I could see Ayato shooting hoops with his inhuman vampire speed. I really didn’t understand how nobody else found out what they were- or maybe they did and kept their mouth shut because they didn’t want to die.

“Sorry. Excuse me.” A girl quietly pushed past me and into the gym, and I saw she was the one from Debate. Zoe or whatever her name was. Taking a deep breath, she started to walk over to where Ayato was. I guess she finally had the courage to go and ask him out. I hoped it went well, but at the same time I really didn’t want an innocent person to get their blood sucked out.

“Hello?” Debate-girl was walking up to him, waving a hand hesitantly. “Hey- can I ask you something?” She went on before he even answered. “I was wondering if you maybe wanted-”

“Nope. Not interested.” Ayato’s attention turned away from her and back onto the basketball.

Debate-girl didn’t seem pleased. “You didn’t even hear what I had to say.”

“No, no. You were going to ask Yours Truly out, weren’t you? I’m not stupid. The answer is still not interested. Besides, you stink.”

That took her back a step. “Um, what? I just had a shower yesterday.”

Ayato just shook his head. “Not that. All you sluts smell the same. Now just get out of Yours Truly’s sight. You’re ruining my game.”

The girl turned red, paused for a moment, and the slapped him across the face. I froze, alarmed that I could hear it from my location. 

Grabbing her hand, Ayato yanked her towards him, eyes narrowed. "What did you just do?"

Raising her head up to his, she whispered something in his ear. Ayato turned even redder and let go. "Fuck off."

The girl raised her eyebrows, turning on one heel and clipping out of the gym. Passing me by again, she looked, suddenly seeming to recognize me.

“Oh, hey,” she said with a sheepish grin. “I take it that you saw all of that from earlier?”

I paused, not knowing what to say. “Sorry?” I tried.

She just laughed, still red in the face. “Nah, it’s not your fault. You did warn me in a way. Although it usually takes me at least an hour to get turned down by someone. This is a new record.” 

"Not to be rude, but what did you say to him?" My curiosity got the best of me. 

"Eh, nothing much. I just told him if he ever tried something, I'd boil his spine," she joked. "Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

It was a monthly pep rally day, when the whole school would be free from their afternoon classes and would go join everybody in the gym. Something about ‘school spirit’. It was supposed to be mandatory, but about forty percent of the students skipped. I didn’t understand their sentiment until I went to the September one.

“Sure,” I said. “Maybe the frozen yogurt place?”

“Absolutely!” Debate-girl seemed oddly cheerful, especially after just being rejected in a really insulting way.

“Oh- one last thing,” I really needed to ask, but felt it would be embarrassing. “What’s your name again? I forgot….”

“It’s all cool. My name’s Zacra.” With this, she flicked my shoulder. “I can give you a business card if you want.”

I raised my eyebrows at that. “You have one?”

“Nah. Just like saying that.” Holding the door open for me, we walked out into the November light.

**********

Sitting at the park, we were both eating our bowls of yogurt. Zacra had brought a bag of peanuts and were throwing them at the birds. It was pleasant, being with another female human. It almost made me forget the whole incident with the Sakamaki’s.

“So what’s up?”

I turned to Zacra, confused. “What do you mean?”

“You and the brothers. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you don’t seem to be their biggest supporter. I would have thought that with their popularity, you would be right up there with all the other fangirls. I even heard that some of them were thinking of starting a fanclub.”

I choked at that. “What?”

“That’s only what I heard. It may be just a rumor.” Zacra smiled again. “But tell me, why do you not like them?”

I sighed. “I don’t know. It’s only that they seem to pop up at the worst of times, and ‘consent’ is a word that doesn’t seem to relate to them. There's a difference between seeing somebody at school and actually living with said person."

“Oh, I never considered that outlook. It does make sense though. I have a cousin who can pick up any guy she wants, but she can be one of the most annoying girls I've ever met.” Zacra rolled her eyes.

I smiled, about to say something more about the Sakamaki’s, but I got this weird feeling in my stomach.

“Shit! Shit, shit shit shit shit dammit-”

Zacra and I turned around to find Shiro running towards us, red in his face and jacket half on. I snorted to myself, wondering if he didn’t get out much. I certainly had never seen him run.

“Shit!” Shiro swore one more time before reaching us. “I was too late,” he muttered under his breath, more to himself than to us.

“Hi Shiro,” I said, “how are you?”

“I’m fine,” he said curtly. “I needed to talk to you.” He shot a pointed look at Zacra. “Alone.”

Apologizing to Zacra, we started going through the park. 

“Alright, what’s up?” We passed a few kids playing tag. "You're acting odd."

The black-haired boy just shook his head. “You really need to be careful.”

I looked at him strangely, “um- excuse me?”

“I’m not being funny. You need to limit the amount of information you give to other people. It could backfire or something.”

“Well fine then, dad. What’s up with you being so possessive all of a sudden?” I turned to him, raising my eyebrows.

“It’s nothing. Just please, try not to die.”

I smirked. “Awww, does somebody like me more than they claim?”

Shiro turned redder, and looked away. “No. It’s nothing like that.”

My grin stretched even wider. It seemed that somebody was as much as a tsundere as Subaru. “Sure, sure.”

“I’m serious. You should at least try to fight back. It’s not like you’re completely helpless. Don't be like the other girl.” The words were thrown impulsively, and my mouth dropped.

“Are you serious?” My voice had to have raised an octave. “Have you been living with them for the past few months? Everyone always criticizes Yui and says they’d do better in her situation, but have you ever thought that maybe she couldn’t rebel? We’re talking about vampires, for God's sake. Have you seen what they can do?” I turned away from him.

We had finished the loop around the park in silence, reaching back to where Zacra sat.

“You all done with your pre-marital counselling?” Zacra chuckled, while Shiro just gave her another one of his famous glares.

“Fuck off, Zacra. This is none of your business,” Shiro grumbled.

“Everything is my business,” She said, mimicking an old man. “Oh by the way, do you want to come over to my house after school?” She directed this at me.

"Um-" I said, but Shiro cut me off. 

"Absolutely not."

Zacra huffed. "She's not your child."

I paused, looking between her and Shiro. They appeared to be having some unspoken argument. After a moment, Zacra laughed- a cold, harsh sound like breaking glass. She then met my eyes.

“So? Would you be in?”

Looking over at Shiro, who was glaring daggers at the dirt, I wondered if I had missed something important. No, scratch that- I definitely was the subject of an inside discussion. It ruffled me the wrong way, and I wondered what could be behind it.

Zacra was still waiting for an answer, and I had a feeling if I didn’t respond soon, she’d turn weird again. “Sure, that sounds great.” Maybe I could get some important information from her. She seemed more likely to spill something that Shiro and his emo self.

The girl smiled angelically, and I gave her a smile that looked more like a grimace. I had a sneaking suspicion that the author was getting a bit bored, and wanted to speed up the plot. I’d have to look over the chapters again to see if I missed anything.

**********

After that conversation, I pored over ‘No Fanfiction’, but to my concern, there was nothing suspicious that was there. I was a bit worried, mainly because of the fact that I was the main character, so I should get some heads up about any potential murders, right?

Actually, if I truly was the main character, then there should be plot armor involved. So I could do all the stupid stuff I want and still live.

_Well, actually, the story answered my question for me. ‘Didn’t Yui die two times out of three and she was the protagonist? That’s a sixty-six percent mortality rate.’_

I felt my world wither away and shrink into a hole. So the plot armor has been wiped out. Okay, I can deal with that. I’ll just make smart decisions!

_Like going to a complete stranger's house. Or teasing the Sakamaki’s too much. The author wanted to say that I really didn’t have much hope, but they would wish me the best of luck._

I brushed the comment off. Of course it may be stupid to go to a relatively unknown person’s house, but from the likes of things, nothing could really get worse. Unwrapping a snickers, I was about to take a bite when I heard a small laugh.

“Aww, why so sad? Where are your friends, bitch-chan?”

My heart sank at the voice. I was doing so well at avoiding the brother since the fateful Halloween night, and then this happened. A quick glance around told me that both Shiro and Zacra had left, and I was the only one left in the area.

Laito hadn’t stopped his harassment. “You’re skipping the rally as well, I see. Hmmm- what a naughty girl.”

I turned to face the redheaded vampire with a frown. “Says you. Why are you even here? Isn’t there some other hapless person you should be seducing?”

“Bitch-chan, why so cold to me, nfu~” Laito’s grin was more like that of a serial killer. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. After all, we’re such _good friends_ , right?” He started to walk closer to me and I automatically scooted back.

“Get back. I have a stick.” My hand grasped a fallen branch that was on the table.

“Cruel bitch,” he grabbed the stick and ripped it out of my hands. “When we met, you acted as if there was something you knew that we didn’t,” he hummed thoughtfully. “At first I figured that you knew we were vampires, but when confronted, you admitted to that quite quickly. I wonder, were you trying to cover something else up?” He sat down on the bench next to me, and I slowly tried to shy away. Laito wasn’t trying anything shady, and I knew that was a problem.

“What do you mean?” I said, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

There was a stretch of silence.

“I guess you don’t,” Laito was unconvinced, and I knew it. Too wary to move, I sat next to him on the bench for some time before I felt something on my leg.

“EIYYYYYYYY!!” I screeched loudly as I saw his hand. “STOP TOUCHING ME!!!”

He only laughed. “Nfu~ bitch-chan, you’re so mean. Why would you want to stop?”

I squirmed, and tried to push him away, but he grabbed my hands. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” His voice had gotten lower, and the teasing tone was gone.

“G-get off. Right now.”

Laito didn’t move right away, but something beyond my vision caught his eyes and he quickly let go. Thankful, I turned around to see who it was.

“Heyyy!” It was Zacra again, back from wherever she had gone with Shiro. “So sorry for going, I had to discuss a few things with that emo little shit.” She looked over me to where Laito was, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. “Hi,” she said.

“Pleased to meet you,” Laito smiled, and I could see the charm working. “Laito Sakamaki, at your service.”

The girl blushed. “I’m Zacra.”

“Sakura?”

“No, Zacra,” she went through her little name speech again. “Kinda like Sakura but with a Z.”

“Ah, how cute,” Laito was basically cooing now, and Zacra was buying all of it. I groaned, not wanting her to become smitten with those monsters. “Your name is so unique~”

“Hey, Zacra,” I got up from the bench. “We should go now, right? You said that I could meet your parents today.” It was a half truth.

My friend looked up at me and laughed, “Of course. I’m quite sorry for the delay.” She gave one last look at Laito, and if I wasn’t mistaken, she fluttered her eyes at him a bit too. “I’ll see you later,” was what she said.

Laito tipped his fedora and winked, making her laugh again as she took my hand. As soon as I thought we were out of voice range, I turned to her.

“I say this as your friend, but you need to be careful around that man,” I hoped we were far enough that Laito couldn’t hear us. “He’s bad news.”

Zacra paused, tilting her head. “That’s funny. I was about to say the same thing.” Her voice was soft. “Whatever are you doing associating with vampires?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, and first all, I have to thank you for >500 reads
> 
> Second of all, I am failing to hold with my update schedule _miserably_
> 
> what I think I'm going to be doing is updating every 2 weeks. But there will be longer chapters. So sorry. 
> 
> Third of all, I forgot what I was going to write. 
> 
> Oh yes, I'm going to be doing a **lot** of revision for these things, because I want to look back on this and be proud. Or at the very least presentable. Still trying to tie up the plot and stuff, but it's getting there.


	11. The Author Got Tired of Setting the Book Up

Okay, hold the fuck up. What all in hell is happening here? I just about choked. Whatever plot twist the author decided to throw at me was completely out of hand. 

“Hmmm?” I tried to play innocent. “I don’t know what you mean?” It was more of a question than answer. 

“Bullshit, love.” My friend shook her head, her hair swishing with her. “You must have noticed by now that they aren’t human. It doesn’t take a genius to see that.” As we walked to the bus stop, she got more insistent. “After all, you live with them. Of course you would have to notice something was up.”

There were two options ahead of me: I could try and weasel my way out of it (and probably fail miserably) or I could admit to what I knew. I chose the latter, seeing as the truth would come out sooner or later, and I might as well spare us the trouble of going back and forth. 

“Fine. Sure.” I looked away. “Yeah, they are vampires. And I live with them, so I don’t have a choice whether or not I associate with the Sakamaki’s.” 

Zacra’s eyes were wide. 

“What is it,” I snapped, harsher than necessary. 

She was taken aback. “No- no it’s nothing. I didn’t expect you to come clean so quickly,” Zacra smiled, talking more to herself than me. “I was prepared for some bribery to get you to come clean.”

That gave me pause. “Hold up, my turn to ask the questions. How do you know about them? It’s not like vampires are out in the open.” It struck me as odd that she would know about the brothers, and was another tally in the ‘my new friend is the books secondary antagonist’ box. 

We had reached the bus stop by now, Zacra flushing red at the cheeks. She looked very, very embarrassed. 

“You remember I had a crush on Ayato, right?” 

“How could I forget? It was up until today, then after he said no, you immediately started flirting with his brother.” Yeah that was not a good thing to say. _Thinking before you speak. It’s a good idea really. You should test it out._

The girl was even redder now, and she stuttered a few times before answering. “Well, y’know… first of all, that was unintentional.” Zacra huffed and started to rummage through her bag. “Second of all, fine. I had a huge crush on Ayato, so I decided to do some stalking. Nothing big, just looking at his social media accounts, family, past jobs, where he lived, schooling, stuff like that.” 

In my humble opinion, that didn’t exactly seem like ‘nothing big’. 

“Anyways, I did a reverse image search for his face. I wanted to see if he had any other secret accounts. And when I did, I came up with this:” Zacra gave me a printout of an old photo, grainy and in black and white. Looking at it, though hard to see, there was no mistaking it to be the face of one Ayato Sakamaki. 

“Where did you find this?” I was genuinely curious. It looked to be from before World War Two, and while I knew the Sakamaki’s were old, it was never specified exactly what their ages were. The most plausible theories were that they could be around six hundred years, the Mukami’s being four hundred. 

Zacra just shook her head. “I was just looking through the internet. I found it on the image search.” I had the feeling she was lying, but didn’t press. 

As we got on the bus, Zacra turned to me, changing the subject completely. “If you’re staying for dinner, do you have any food restrictions? Vegan, keto, anything? We can totally accommodate.” 

“Uhhh, no,” I hadn’t known Zacra for long, and I still wasn’t used to her habit of rapidly changing subjects. “I’m fine with anything.” 

“Great!” 

The rest of the bus ride was spent in silence, with us looking out of the window. Passing by the stores, I wondered how exactly this was to play out. If anything, the plot lines had been mixed up, and my life was now a blur between surviving school, the Sakamaki’s, and getting notifications from the ‘author’ of the book. If it was up to me, I would just focus on one section so that I could have an easier time to live. 

A dinging in my pocket made me pull out my phone, and strangely enough, guess who it was?

_Hey there dear, how’re you holding up? I do hope that everything is going well. Don’t worry, right now is a bit of down time before we start speeding up. Hang in there, and I can’t wait to see you ^^_

“What the fuck,” I grumbled underneath my breath. Unlocking my phone, I typed back an answer. 

_Who are you? What do you want? And why am I the one stuck in this little game? Don’t you have anything better to do than to terrorize hapless girls by playing God?_

I wasn’t expecting an answer, but surprisingly I got one not two minutes later. 

_If you’re accusing me of playing God, you should know by now that I’m not the culprit. We’re all playing pawns in this game, me included. All I can do is try to keep you alive. Not that you’re helping much._

Oookayyy, somebody was bitter. I knew I shouldn’t laugh with all the dramatic edgelord vibe that was radiating out, but that last part- I felt that. 

“Hey hey,” Zacra prodded my side, “this is our stop.” 

Grabbing my backpack, we got off, Zacra leading the way. It was another ten minute walk filled with mindless chatter about school, teachers, anything except the vampire bros. My heart sunk at the thought that the Mukami’s may show up at school. If I could barely stand the Sakamaki’s, then what would happen in four more showed up?

The house we pulled up to was a cute one story rancher. Surrounded by the large buildings on either side, it looked out of place, yet still pretty expensive. Either way, it looked much better than my moth eaten mansion. 

“Mum?” Zacra opened the door, inviting me inside. “I’m home, and I want you to meet somebody.” Hesitantly stepping in, I took off my shoes and placed my bag down. This was very awkward. I had only met Zacra a few times, and this friendship was moving rather fast. Not that I minded much, since my other options were vampires, Shiro the Emo, or a young girl who knew where I lived. It wasn’t the most comforting choice of people. 

“Zacra?” An Asian woman walked into the entrance, and I could see where my friend had gotten all her looks from. Damn. She turned to me and lit up in a smile. “And this must be the girl you were telling me about,” she took my hand. “I’m Grace, it’s so good to meet you.” 

I smiled hesitantly, looking at her. “It’s nice to meet you too. Thank you for having me over.” 

“It’s no problem at all. We’re having bibimbap for supper, do you have any allergies or restrictions?” 

“No, I’m good,” the hospitality here was a far cry from me in my house with absent parents and a boatload of bloodsuckers. It was really nice for a change. 

I followed Zacra to her room, passing through the open space. On the walls, there was a whole bunch of religious artwork, along with the biggest bible I have ever seen, just sitting on a shelf. 

“I never knew you were religious,” I said. 

“Oh?” She turned to me, “yeah, I’m catholic, but it’s not a big deal. My main problem is the ugly artwork that you see in church. It’s not bad per say, but I’m not a fan of having statues of a nearly naked dude on a cross just hanging in front of my face.” 

Laughing, we went inside her room, and she dragged out a beanbag. Sitting down, she clasped her hands and looked at me, a gleam in her eyes. “So. Tell me. Is there any fun gossip that we can talk about?” 

Expecting a question just like that, I was proud of myself for thinking up an answer. “Actually, yeah. What’s the deal between you and Shiro?” 

She paused, not ready for my answer. “It’s complicated.” Laughing, she continued. “He’s a friend of a friend, and we’ve hung out a few times. We just have different agendas.” 

What she said reminded me of what the text said. I was tempted to show her and get her view on the whole situation, but I was still wary. There was still a nagging feeling that I should just keep quiet. Maybe if I got more info on the whole situation, I could make wiser decisions, but currently nothing made any sense. 

Dinner was a nice affair, Zacra’s father being as nice as her mom. She also had an older brother in university, who was a bit blunter. When everything was done and over, I felt the best I had in months. 

“Thank you very much for inviting me,” I said as I packed my stuff. 

“Thank you,” Ms Alarie smiled again, “you’re always welcome here. Zacra’s told us so much about you.”

“Mum!” Zacra was blushing again. 

Her mom laughed. “We hope to see you again,” she told me, “and make sure that you get home safe. It’s getting quite dark out there.” 

“Don’t worry, I will,” I said. Waving goodbye to her family, I headed down the street. 

“Was that your girlfriend?” Zacra’s brother could be heard loudly. “She’s nicer than the other one.”

“DUDE,” 

I started to walk a bit faster, not wanting to get into that argument. Reaching the bus stop, it was night and the stars were in full view. Sitting down, I glanced at them, seeing what constellations I could find. There was the big dipper, and probably a few more, but my knowledge of space was limited. Craning my neck to the window, I almost died when the bus slammed on its brakes. 

Rubbing my nape, I looked up to see what had happened. The conductor was standing up and making an announcement of some kind. 

“... failure, we are sorry for the inconvenience that this has caused. Going to our website and reporting what happened, there may be some form of recompensation for the incident…” 

I shook my head. So I’d be walking home now? I groaned. Lugging my bag off the vehicle, I started down the street when something caught my eye. A black, duct-taped box with my name spelled on it. A part of me just wanted to ignore the damn thing and get on home, but I knew that would not work out in my favor. Grabbing the box, I continued on my trudge, cursing fate for what put me here. 

Passing the park near my road, I looked over and almost shit myself. A small dark figure was running around there, and as I got closer, I realized it was Bellona. _Jesus. Thanks for the scare._ What was she doing here at nine in the night? Weren’t her parents ever around?

“Bellona?” I stopped closer to her. “What are you doing here?” 

The girl took a few seconds to notice me. “Hi! I was just hanging out with my friends. They left now, though. Do you want me to walk home with you?”

“Sure?” I didn’t want to, but it’d be a bit rude to go and reject a young kid. How old was she again? I looked over at Bellona, and I swear she was older than when I first met her. She looked around nine or so? Wasn’t she five before? What was up with this whole shit show- I’d have to check ‘No Fanfiction’ when I got home. 

Walking up to my house, I kept on trying to ask Bellona about her parents, which she avoided with quite some skill. Warning bells kept on ringing in my head as I was with her. Unfortunately there was no time to dwell upon it. Opening my door, I bid a good night to her when she looked behind me and squealed. 

“SU-SU!”

I winced, also turning back. There behind me and looking very disgruntled was our resident Tsundere™. 

“You two know each other?” I asked.

“No,” Subaru grunted at the same time that Bellona said “we met at a park.”

Pushing past me, Bellona ran in and attached herself to Subaru. He was shocked by the amount of affection she gave him. “What are you doing here?” he asked. Turning to me, he pointed to the girl. “You know this brat?”

My eyebrows lifted. “I was going to ask you the same question, Su-su.”

He blushed again and looked away from me. “Shut up, she never called me that before.”

“Liar!” Bellona hit him, not that it would have hurt. “I called you Su-su all the time, ever since you saved me!”

‘When he saved me’? God, how many times does this girl get in trouble?

“You saved Bella?” 

“I did?” He questioned this logic. How could he not remember when he saved somebody or not? Was he a goldfish or something?

“You did?”

“He did!” Bellona was determined to win this case. “He saved me from the scary lady, remember? I was being bullied? Remember?” Her persistence was becoming borderline harassment. 

“Scary lady?” I was getting tired of repeating everything. 

“Uh, yeah,” Subaru paused, looking down at Bellona. She was ecstatic that he was remembering the moment. “It was some lady walking around near the school. She then began to pester me, so I told her to beat it. After that, she told me something and left.”

“She told you something? What was it?” Bellona was looking at Subaru again. 

There was a moment of silence. “I forget- it was nothing.” A blatant lie. Something was definitely up. “Then I went back to school and History or whatever.”

I was about to question him farther, but Bellona changed the subject. “ I should go back now, but I can’t wait to see you two again!” She was already heading out the door. “This was fun!”

As soon as she was out of earshot, I turned to Subaru. “What the hell was that?” He just ‘tch’-ed, and walked away, leaving me to my fate. In my room, I finished re-reading the days chapter and put my phone away. Shiro hadn’t called or texted, which was hopefully a good thing. He only did that when major things happened. Relaxing more as I went over that, I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. It wasn’t until the middle of the night that I realized Zacra never actually answered my question about the vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm really not happy with how the chapter has come out, but I'm determined to keep my two week update schedule. Most likely I will be editing this thing in the next month or so- very heavy editing. But I'll say when I am. With school starting and everything going up in flames, I will try my very, very best with this, but I'm not quite sure yet. I have the whole story roughly sketched out, so yay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of a story of the same name on Wattpad
> 
> Dec. 31, 2020  
> Happy new year to you all (:  
> Have you ever written total word vomit and it now haunts you at 2am?   
> I like the overall premise of this story, but the pacing was definitely awkward. So the plan is to keep this one and title it discontinued, and make a new one just changing up to the ideas that I like better (:


End file.
